The Reason Is You
by PetrifiedStatuesque
Summary: Human AU. Summary: Human AU. Benson has decided to hire some new help from the past, seeing as our two favorite boys can't seem to get it together. Full Summary and Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot from Regular Show. I do, however, own this particular story.**

**Warning: This story contains homosexual (BOYXBOY/GIRLXGIRL) and mature material, including; sexual situations, misuse of drugs, underage drinking, law-breaking, foul language, and violence. If you are against any of those things then, please, exit without flames. Thank you.**

**Summary: Human AU. Benson has decided to hire some new help from the past, seeing as our two favorite boys can't seem to get it together. Naturally, the two decide it's time to step up and prove the extra hands are unneeded. But what happens when Rigby makes friends with the new recruits? How will Mordecai react? Especially when a rivalry spurs between him and a certain blonde, bringing forth feelings he never knew existed within himself, or his friends.**

**Check out ****animegirl1000**** on deviant art to see my vision of all the characters, her art is amazing.**

* * *

"Benson, dude, what the fuck?!"

It was just a regular day out in the park. Mordecai and Rigby had slept in late and weren't on time for work. They had thrown on their clothes and rushed out on their golf-cart in order to make it to the fountain where they were supposed to scrub it clean and filter new water. Only to find Benson walking away from the already occupied chore, giving the two best friends the news.

"Watch your _fucking_ language, Mordecai!" The redhead snapped, defeating the purpose of said order entirely..

Though, the blue obsessed adult thought nothing of it.

Because fuck Benson, fuck him so hard right now.

"I'm sorry, but, seriously?!"

"This is totally unfair! You can't just give our jobs away!" Rigby added accusingly, voice cracking under the strain of volume obnoxiously.

"Especially to _them_." Mordecai hissed through clenched teeth, venom dripping from his usually carefree voice as he pointed to the culprits. Standing hunched over, wearing tank tops with their pant legs rolled up and barefoot, were none other than Chad and Jeremy. Cleaning like they'd been working their for years and already having the old water drained.

Bitches.

The albino raised his hand towards Mordecai, flashing him the bird without looking before continuing with his work, infuriating the young adult further.

"Yeah, what gives, Benson? I thought they wanted nothing to do with this place." Rigby inquired, crossing his arms with a childish pout filled with false promises.

A sigh from said redhead boss quickly escaped in exhaustion, as if speaking with the two slobs was the most tiresome task that could be given, before he answered.

"Jeremy and Chad were looking for work, anyway. They stopped by last week and I offered them jobs. Simple as that."

Mordecai grit his teeth, "If you think that I'm going to hand my fucking job over to that-" he started but was interrupted.

"Shut it, Mordecai." Benson said with exasperation, lavender eyes glancing slightly up towards him with a quick flash of rage at the extra two inches the cerulean artist had over him, "I'm not firing the two of you."

"Fuckin' right you're not-... Wait, what?"

"Did I stutter?"

"You mean, we get to.. Why?"

Temples were rubbed in irritation before blue glasses were rearranged properly upon his face, "Because, every time I try to fire you two, something _always_ comes back and bites me in the ass until I'm forced to hand them right back. So, I'm not firing either of you."

A moment of silence passed before the two began celebrating, calling out an 'OHHHHHHH' as they high-fived in victory, unaware as the redhead's face grew the same crimson shade of his hair in utter annoyance and hatred.

"Alright, yeah, woohoo, good for you. Now," he started unenthusiastically, flipping through a few pages of his clipboard before finding what he needed, "Since those two have the fountain covered, I need the two of you to go re-paint the Gazebo in central. I keep getting complaints about the paint chipping." He groaned.

"So, scrap off the old and slap on the new."

"Hmmph hmmph. No problem." Rigby stated with complete satisfaction.

"Yeah, dude, we totally got this."

Nodding, Benson seemed a bit more at ease at the reactions.

"Good. Paint's in the garage, you know the drill." He said and began walking off, giving the two privacy to high five once more.

Though, their joy was short lived as their boss turned on his heel a moment to glance back.

"Oh, and get it done quickly." He said, pushing up his pesky glasses out of habit and irritation, "I need you guys back at the house to help out."

The artist and insomniac stopped their smiling in order to glance back at him, "What for?"

A sinister grin took over the ginger's face in provocation.

"You two with be helping Chad and Jeremy clean out the basement."

Fucking hell.

Already faced with the dreadfully agonizing duty of working with the two near replacements, Mordecai cautiously waited for the next part of torture Benson was about to lay upon them as Rigby attempted to bang his head in his hands.

"The basement?" The blue haired adult questioned, not liking where this was going.

"Well, yeah. Where else are they going to stay?" He grinned, understanding the rage going through the slightly taller male's body before he cleared his throat.

"Now, get to work." He said softly, before a smug chuckle slipped past his lips as he turned and called behind him without looking, "Or you're fired!~"

Son of a bitch..

* * *

"Man, this is bullshit!"

Bangs pushed back and held in place by a white bandanna tied around his head, acting as a headband, Mordecai glanced down at his golden eyes best friend from the ladder he currently stood on. Having been scrapping off the chipping paint from the ceiling as the shorter swept up the pieces irritably.

"Dude," the older reasoned, "We have to get his done, if Benson sees that we can't at least handle painting then he'll fire us for sure."

"I'm not talking about _fucking_ painting!" He snapped, scratching at his messy brown hair in habit.

Mordecai rolled his eyes, going back to scraping, understanding that Rigby would continue.

Which he did.

"I'm talkin' 'bout those fuckers trying to replace us, again!"

"Dude, calm down." The older said with a sigh, stopping a moment to push the sleeves of his painting jacket, a simply thin button up that gave the illusion of Jean material, up to his elbows. He already had paint swiped across his cheek from when Rigby decided to crack open the pails early in order to roughhouse.

"Benson's not gonna fire us." He added, climbing another stair to reach the very peak curved up into the ceiling.

"Yeah, well, what if they convince him that we ain't good enough?" He asked, voice piercingly whiny and laced with insecurity.

He himself wore his ever long and ratty clothing, Mordecai imagined heat was of small concern to him, even on the hottest of days, not a care in the world if it was splattered with paint or not.

Sighing with exaggeration, the pierced artist looked down once more.

He loved the little bundle of fire, but that voice could seriously grate down on his fucking nerves.

"Then why don't you quit bitchin' and get to work so we don't prove them right?"

This earned a heated glare and an ineffective pout from the squirrelly young adult.

"Fuck you, dude!"

Chuckling lightly, Mordecai nudged him with his heavy work-boot, "Dude, I'm almost finished here. Why don't you start painting the outside?"

Glancing up at the suggestion, Rigby sighed in defeat and grumbled as he picked up a pail and begrudgingly walked down the steps of the old Gazebo, sitting down heavily in the grass beside the wooden contraption to begin his work.

When they finally finished, both were splattered lightly with white and sweating from the dreaded sun, mostly on Mordecai's part. Though, the Gazebo looked happier than ever, brand new if it so chose to decide, easily able to fool any intellect with the paint job the two slackers managed to pull off. They spoke smugly of their work and chatted nonchalantly as they packed up their supplies and drove back to the house, putting everything away with the horrid thought in mind that now they would have to associate with the newly hired help.

Fucking fantastic.

Noticing track marks in the dirt rounding the house, Mordecai slipped off his dirty jacket and tied the arms around his Jean clad waist, leaving him in a white tank top, as he followed them. Rigby following close behind in absolute boredom. Clearly uninterested as they came to the back and saw a beat up black truck resting near the open basement doors.

"Oh goodie, you guys made it back." Said a monotone voice from behind them.

Turning to see Jeremy, his glasses shinning in the light and naturally white-blonde hair styled short, as he walked up the steps leading to the dark depths of his new home, a heavy box occupying his hands as he stepped out into the dimming sunlight.

"Excuse me for not jumping with joy."

Rigby crossed his arms in annoyance and Mordecai rolled his eyes at the indifferent male.

"Whatever, man. Benson told us to help."

Heterochromic eyes seemed bored with the current situation, "Glorious." He stated, "Nice hair, Pretty Boy." He added emotionlessly as he gave Mordecai a glance.

Oh, this fucking _bitch_.

"Dude, fuck you." Rigby snarled before the other could unleash his building rage, "Quit being a prick and just tell us what needs to be done."

"Forgive, Jeremy.~" said another, voice seeping playfulness as Chad rose from the darkness, carrying a few paintings.

"He doesn't play well with others.~" the shorter of the two teased and the albino rolled his vibrant iris'.

"Whatever." Mordecai dismissed, not in the least bit amused.

"You guys can help us finish up clearing out the basement before we bring in our stuff, 'kay?"

They simply nodded and spent the next hour climbing and descending a healthy amount of stairs as they slowly cleared out the basement, thighs screaming in protest at the constant motion. Rigby and Chad soon leaving the rest of the boxes to the taller makes in order to clean up the gritty floors and grimy walls. The two seemed to be getting along well enough, if Mordecai's observations were anything to go by. Rigby wasn't threatening the other brunette terribly and they ever laughed a few times, passing around immature jokes about absolute nonsense.

The blonde and bluenette, however, clearly despised the others well being far more than necessary. Every word passed was a snide remark or passive insult. Every glance was a heated glare of hatred. Their aura screamed tension and the other two weren't oblivious enough to not notice.

As soon as the last thing was unloaded from the back of the truck, set on the patio to retrieve later when everything was in order, Chad suddenly pulled Rigby aside as the two rivals struggled with a mattress. The damn thing refused to shove it's wide sides through the small opening provided and Mordecai could see that this wasn't going to end well.

"I'm takin' Rigby back to our place to get the rest of our stuff!" Chad called, the male in his arms struggling slightly as he was manhandled uncomfortably, "You two have fun!~"

And, before they could even protest the obviously horrendous idea, Chad had thrown Rigby into the truck and took off.

God damn it.

Cursing the little shit with everything he had, mentally, Mordecai growled and turned to see the passive expression on Jeremy's face, never wavering.

Which only seemed to piss the punk off more.

"What?!" He snapped.

A shrug of bare shoulders, "Let's just get this done."

Asshole.

"Fucking whatever, dude, just tilt it to the left like I told you." He growled, his back arched painfully as he supported most of the weight from his position on the stairs, Jermey up at the top and trying to shove it through the small opening.

"It's not gonna fit."

"Then just shove it!"

There was a moment of struggle and grunts from each end, both losing their patience with the damned mattress quickly. How hard could this task possibly be?!

"Shove it- _ngh_- harder!" Mordecai growled, yanking on the material with his usually heavily ringed fingers, his nails digging uncomfortably into the soft fabric.

"I'm trying!" He called, clearly frustrated as well.

Mordecai snapped after another few minutes, "SHOVE HARDER YOU FUCKING PUSSY!" He snarled, at his wits end.

Suddenly, the edge of the mattress snacked him in the face and was forced against his lean body heavily with enough force to send him flying away, his hold proving to be the dark of the basement, he was unable to see were the railing was and failed to keep his fitting, instead, he felt his world spin as his body crumbled and rolled painfully down the hard stairs, his head banging on what he believed to be the wall before he landed in a painful heap on the cold, unforgiving floor.

With a pitiful groan, he vaguely felt the weight of the mattress against his boot, which lay awkwardly up on the stairs, bending his body, but couldn't bring himself to move his head to look.

"Now who's being a pussy?"

What an asshole.

He whimpered, meaning for it to be a threatening growl, and instantly flushed at the pathetically submissive noise. Thankfully, none could see in the darkness.

"Jesus," he heard from above and cracked his mismatched eyes open enough to see a pair of yellow and blue Jordon's next to his face, "Watch you're step next time, Pretty Boy."

Scratch that, cunt is a better word.

Before he could think of coming up with a retort, the action seeming to possess too much brain power as all he could feel was the pulsing ache powerfully strutting throughout his head and body, large hands were moving him, none too gently, might he add. Groans and soft whimpers of protest leaving his lips as he was turned over harshly and picked up bridal style.

How the fuck did he do that so easily?

The question was far in the back of his mind, his head lolling back before he was lowered onto something soft.

Chad's bed?

He assumed this to be correct. The single had been much easier to move, opposed to Jeremy's queen sized that they'd just failed at moving smoothly, and had been set up beforehand near the furness on it's frame. They hadn't placed a pillow yet, so Mordecai's body lay equally flat as he tried to stop being a pansy.

When he finally managed to open his eyes without his vision swimming, he looked over and was pinned down by the intense gaze of red eyes.

"Finally awake, Princess?"

The small amount of light provided by the fire in the furness allowed gleams of lowlights to dance across Jeremy's face, softening his masculine features to an admittedly handsome tone -not that he wasn't handsome already-. His off white hair seemed to glow in the dim rays and his glasses casts small glints of sparkling light across the blunette's dirty face.

Shaking his head mentally, Mordecai frowned and forced himself to sit up, ignoring his bodies complaints.

"Fuck you."

"I only did what you said." There was an obnoxiously smug lilt in the blonde's voice, only slightly present, but enough to flare a flame in Mordecai's core.

He snapped his head to him and stood up, getting a bit dizzy and having to grab hold of the headboard to steady himself, "You didn't have to knock me down the damn stairs!"

Jeremy leaned back on his arms lazily, not entertained int he least, "Well, now you know what name calling gets you."

He'd be lying if he said he felt nothing when Mordecai ran his mouth. He never showed it, but the spiteful words always sparked hidden anger. He'd dealt with his terrible temper in his teenage years and managed to separate himself from said emotion, along with all others. But the blue haired artist, from the first day they'd met on the boat dock, always seemed to shove those methods to shit as he broke through every possible barrier the hipster possessed. Simply able to crawl directly under the albino's skin. Drawing out the true beast within.

"Oh, bite me, four-eyes!" Was the snappy reply.

Another sigh escaped the blonde's lips as he stood up as well, taking an egotistical pleasure in the half inch height difference he had on the blue jay. His red iris' having to look ever so slightly down into cerulean, much like the top of the young male's hair, and indigo, seemingly similar to the near black at the bottom.

"Name calling again, I see." He droned, "Perhaps I should teach you yet another lesson for your childish behavior."

For whatever reason, Mordecai blushed at the words. The indication which those intimidating threats held sparked something within his abdomen, causing a sickeningly pleasurable idea of what those words could mean to begin clouding his judgement.

Get a hold of yourself, you pussy!

Shaking his head, not allowing any further thought to surface, glad yet again for the darkness of the room to hid his features, somewhat, Mordecai glared dangerously.

"Bring it on, Faggot."

He hated using derogatory words such as above, but this damned albino was pissing him off and chasing unwanted thoughts into his head. Thoughts he refused to acknowledge by completely shoving them into the darkest, deepest, depths of his mind. Tricking himself into completely forgetting he'd ever even considered allowing such things to taint his thoughts.

He had just enough time to notice the enragement surfacing within Jeremy's eyes before a swift yet powerful fist collided with his jaw, his lip piercing being shoved back and piercing his gums easily as his head wiped to the side.

Ignoring the taste of iron filling his mouth and instead focusing on the electrifying feeling of adrenaline coursing through his veins, Mordecai retaliated with an unforgiving punch to the slightly taller male's stomach. Enjoying the way the blonde doubled over before he brought his knee up to meet the hipster's nose, flinching a bit at the crunch he heard.

He heard a grunt in reply to his actions but couldn't bask in his own glory long for the albino has already tackled him, forcing his body to plunge back and collide with the cement wall, his head snapping back and knocking itself against the hard surface before he was quickly thrown across the room. Landing heavily on the recently cleaned floor and sliding, scraping up his exposed arms and unharmed cheek, before coming to a stop at the opposite wall.

The pain came in a sudden rush and he felt as if he couldn't breathe, ready to clutch at his own chest for air,but, a hand instead grabbed him by the throat, trapping and air to fill his lungs further as he choked. Clawing uselessly at the pale appendage which dragged him up enough so he was on his knees, looking up into cold, bloody eyes, before a fist was reeled back and repeatedly punching him in the face.

Where the fuck did he learn to fight like this?

Why is he so damn strong?!

Oh God, how did this escalate so quickly?!

Mordecai was beginning to panic.

The pain was sharp and pulsed throughout his body, his voice lost, replaced with desperate cries and breathless, choked, gargles. His vision, though already impaired by the darkness surrounding them, was zooming in and out, unable to focus for as little as a second as white dots decided to join the party, swarming everywhere. And it's as no better when Jeremy tightened his grip further.

He had to do something.

He had to stop this before Jeremy really killed him!

"J-Jer-" he was cut off, his voice barely audible enough as it is, with yet another punch. This time nailing him in the right eye.

As if by instinct, he jerked his arm forward as a last defense, the hold around his throat suddenly loosening as a groan sounded above him.

Released from the grip, Mordecai's hands flew up as he coughed noisily, desperately sucking air back into his deprived lungs as he peeked his left eye open against his own bodies convulsions.

He saw Jeremy doubled over, taking in deep breaths and holding it painfully as he held his own junk through his jeans. Mordecai having realized that he must've bagged the poor bastard.

'_Serves him right_.' He thought absently before continuing with his own problems of air supply and pain waves.

"B-bastard!" Mordecai coughed, his body trembling as he squinted his eyes and peered at Jeremy through his bangs, his headband having fallen to the floor long ago, "You could've-" he stopped to hyperventilate a moment, "Killed me!"

The albino hipster seemed to be recovering and looked at him with an expression that, even through all his pain and pride, scared the living shit out of Mordecai.

"Don't start something you can't finish, then, Princess."

His voice shook only slightly from the previous impact, but it still dripped with loathing, causing tremors to rise up the blunette's spin unwillingly.

Fuck this cunt.

This arrogant, self-loving, infuriatingly stoic cunt.

The grounds keeper braced his hand on the wall beside him and forced himself onto his feet, noticing how his knees shook with the effort, and almost entirely sure that the stinging in his left eye was blood from his eyebrow piercing begging jerked around during their little argument, but ignoring it entirely as Jeremy rose up as well. Their eyes locked, the artist squinting his right lids as the skin began to swell, and the technological graduate fixing his glasses. Both able to see the utter hatred each possessed for the others and accepting the unspoken challenge.

But, just before either could get a single word in, the door leading to upstairs to the kitchen opened and the voice of Benson screamed out.

"The _fuck_ is all that noise!?"

* * *

**Please leave reviews for what you thought, no flames, thank you. I plan to update weekly, but don't quote me on that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (except Karen) or plot from Regular Show. I do, however, own this particular story.**

**Warning: This story contains homosexual (BOYXBOY/GIRLXGIRL) and mature material, including; sexual situations, misuse of drugs, underage drinking, law-breaking, foul language, and violence. If you are against any of those things then, please, exit without flames. Thank you.**

**Summary: Human AU. Benson has decided to hire some new help from the past, seeing as our two favorite boys can't seem to get it together. Naturally, the two decide it's time to step up and prove the extra hands are unneeded. But what happens when Rigby makes friends with the new recruits? How will Mordecai react? Especially when a rivalry spurs between him and a certain blonde, bringing forth feelings he never knew existed within himself, or his friends.**

**Check out animegirl1000 on deviant art to see my vision of all the characters, her art is amazing.**

* * *

"Benson, come on, dude, I'm _begging_ you!"

It had been two weeks since Mordecai and Jeremy had brawled in the basement. Mordecai's black eye had now faded to a sickly yellow with slight hues of remaining blues, everything else having healed by now, and he hadn't spoken a word to the albino, save for the occasion snide comment or snappy remark towards one another here and there.

Benson had been _pissed_.

Like, beyond anything either young adult had seen in their entirety of existence, and, frankly, Mordecai had been surprised when he hadn't fired them both right then and there. When Chad and Rigby had come home, the redhead was still screaming at them, earning many teases and laughs from the two tanned workers that sent Mordecai into a mini tantrum. But, just when he had thought that Benson understood that the red eyed cunt and he don't work well together, he decided it would be a brilliant idea to send the both of them to the store to retrieve some new supplies.

Alone.

Together.

'_Fuck my life_.'

Said redhead rolled his purple eyes and fixed the small golden clip in his bangs to hold properly, clipboard under his arm.

"Quit whining, Mordecai." He responded, pouting slightly when he had to redo his work once more, "You'll be gone for maybe an hour, tops. The store isn't far and I only need you to get a few things."

Lies, all lies.

"Benson." He snapped, "You're sending us to another town in the middle of fucking nowhere to get a few tools and planks of wood. Why can't we just go to the lumber yard in town?"

He took his time with his answer, lowering his arms as a thoughtful expression took hold of his features, before a simply shrug possessed his shoulders lightly.

"Because fuck you, that's why."

The employee flinched, the man before him had forbidden them from fighting and, judging by that colorful explanation, was most likely still upset by the whole ordeal considering he couldn't let a grudge go if it fucking killed him.

A small twitched flicked on inside Mordecai's head as he mulled over the situation.

Mother fucker.

"You're doing this on purpose!" He accused.

Smirking slightly, his boss flipped threw his clipboard with smugness, "And what if I am?"

This caught the blue jay off guard, he hadn't expected the man to fully confess so suddenly, without denial.

Pushing his sky blue glasses up, the ginger regarded Mordecai with a steady, serious expression.

"You two work together, Mordecai. Hell, you live together in the same house." He explained, as if it were the most obvious thing in the entire world, "You have to at least try to get along. You knew you'd be working together eventually."

The blue haired artist frowned, contemplating as he rose a pierced eyebrow.

".. Well, okay, I get that, man. But, why the hell do we have to go so far?"

"Oh," he said with an innocent grin, "It's a small test to see if you guys can actually handle being around each other."

You red haired, sadistic son of a bitch.

Cerulean and indigo narrowed in irritation, the little shit knew that they wouldn't dare cross him. Not after threatening them, their jobs on the line if they so much as plucked a hair from the others head while he was close enough to see.

Fuck you, Benson.

"Fine," Mordecai agreed, against his will, "But I could have just gone with Rigby."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Are we leaving or what?"

Turning to see the albino, Mordecai narrowed his eyes in disgust. The blonde hadn't received even a scratch and hadn't complained about his genitals being seriously injured, much to the artist's dismay. He was busy pulling his favorite red hoodie over his head one-handedly, the other too preoccupied with texting to give the task the time of day, wearing a simple black T-shirt underneath with pants matching the same raven shade, his scoffed Jordon's clapping lightly against the wooden porch, lumber creaking under his weight, as he descended the steps to meet the other two in the fine morning rays of sunshine.

Adjusting his glasses before settling an unwavering gaze towards his rival, Jeremy slipped his phone into his front pocket.

"Ready to go, Princess?"

The little bitch was stoic as ever, voice stripped of any lasting emotion as he regarded Mordecai with the upmost disgrace. Not to mention the absolute adoration put into the artist's new nickname for the albino.

And, despite knowing it was done to simply get a rise, it pissed the blue jay off to no end.

Though, he held his tongue in front of their boss, managing to swallow whatever insult he had ready and instead sighing heavily through clenched teeth.

This was going to be a long day.

"Whatever, man."

And, with that, Mordecai turned on his heel and headed towards the piece of shit truck that belonged to the newest members of the Park. Throwing open the passenger door and grumpily shifting into the semi-comfortable seat with a slam of the metal door and a click of the cursed seatbelt, sealing his fate as he was soon joined by none other than the man he hated most in this world.

The grounds keeper didn't chance even a glance towards Jeremy, too overwhelmed by his presence as it was and knowing that if he did, in fact, look at the hipster, the blonde would do something, minuscule towards others, but frighteningly obnoxious to Mordecai. This would result in a toss of insults and demands followed by tiny observations about the albino's nerve-grating driving habits, which, Mordecai was already analyzing from his stern seat, that would then transfer in a ways hat would get them in a wreck from the attempt to kill one another. Benson would find out and go to their funerals just to piss on their tombstone with a shout of 'You're fired!', the bastard.

So, Mordecai kept to himself.

And he was doing a good job, ignoring the gnawing tension that awkward silence seems to laugh about, until a swift turn to the left had his head bashing against the passenger window.

"What the fuck?!"

"I want coffee."

As the blonde put the truck in park, Mordecai rubbed his throbbing head in order to realize they were outside of the the Coffee Shop. Memories flowed through his mind that he was quick to push back, having rather not thought of.. Her.

"Well fucking warn me next time!" Mordecai snarled.

"Learn to be more attentive to your surroundings."

Mordecai growled in response, but was interrupted by the door Jeremy just slammed shut. Heated, multicolored eyes watched the blonde make his way to the entrance for a moment before he hurriedly freed himself from the confines of his damned seatbelt, struggling a moment or two with the wretched door before damn near falling onto the pavement.

"Son of a-" he grumbled, securing his footing with much difficulty before slamming the door shut with far more force than necessary.

Stomping into the all too familiar cafe, the blue haired artist glared all around until he spotted Eileen leaving a table the little cunt was sitting at, seeming to have already taken his order. The blue jay huffed and walked over, forcing himself to slip into the seat across from Jeremy, glaring hard at the freshly wiped table before him rather then meet the eyes of unforgiving crimson.

"Took you long enough."

"Shut up."

It was silent for a few minutes, the only sounds filling their lack of conversation were soft murmurs of customers throughout the shop, the smell of the sweet brewing coffee succeeded in easing Mordecai's nerves, even if just slightly, and the overall familiar atmosphere calmed him in a way he never thought possible when around the infuriating blonde. Hardly at all, but still, it was something. He felt himself ease back against the seat, his black pressed flush against the comfort it offered as he let his mismatched eyes slid close. Mordecai slouched a bit and noticed the cool air lightly brushing against his bare arms and cheeks, subconsciously noting how relieving the air conditioned environment was compared to the slowly increasing heat outside.

Jeremy observed the other, taking note how his body went lax once he managed to dig the stick out of his ass that seemed to always be present. He openly stared, not at all worried of getting caught as he took in the others facial features. Sun kissed skin, cerulean and indigo hair -much like his eyes that the albino thought outrageous, despite his own-, dark eyebrows, one being pierced by a golden stud, an angled nose, and admittedly plump lips. The piercing blatantly resting just under his bottom lip catching the blonde's eye as he absently thought back to when his fist collided with the golden accessory.

He didn't exactly hate the co-worker, that much Jeremy admitted to himself, but there was something about the way Mordecai looked at him that instantly snapped his control. He'd been insulted before, poked and prodded at for his condition. Being an albino wasn't his favorite thing in the world, but he'd managed to completely block out the hatred and judgment tossed his way so carelessly. Once he had learned to shut off his own anger, his other emotions followed in suit without his permission, though he knew it would simply be easier to allow such a thing to happen instead of getting hurt, so he allowed the mask to slip over his face entirely.

That is, until Mordecai showed up in his life.

That mask that had been so carefully crafted, having become so immensely important, a necessity for him to function correctly in society without completely losing his mind, was practically ripped away when the artist wormed his way into his vision.

He resented the blue jay for this.

But also admired him from afar.

He interested Jeremy. How a pathetic little punk like Mordecai could ruin the stature and control of the blonde was beyond his capability of knowing. Wondering how it is that years of practice could be washed away in an instant with a sudden look, an insult, or even just a nonchalant comment. Shattered as soon as Mordecai decided, having Jeremy wrapped around his ringed fingers without even the knowledge of such control.

And Jeremy hated that about the grounds keeper.

This was mostly the cause of all his anger, the blonde decided. Tensions are strung to their very limit when they're around each other, to the point that the albino fears of it snapping within seconds if Mordecai so much as opens his loud mouth to whisper even the smallest of observations. When they had fought, ruthlessly trying to dominate the other with their force, Jeremy had felt so alive. So free, like he was genie released for a bottle after centuries of being locked inside the cursed contraption. The pain was exhilarating, the overwhelming power he held over Mordecai in strength was sickeningly pleasurable, and the near begging state he'd put the other in was absolutely delicious. And, _God_, did it feel good to have the artist beneath him.

This scared the absolute shit out of Jeremy.

What could it have meant? He never was one for sadism, but, he supposed Mordecai had a way of unleashing something buried deep within him. A beast which couldn't be contained so easily with a few spoken words in apology. No, this required pain in exchange.

Maybe something even more.

"Are you gonna stare all day?"

Snapping himself from his own thoughts, a hand lifted to adjust his glasses. He hadn't realized Mordecai had opened his eyes and he had been caught red-handed, not that he cared, of course.

"Just thinking."

"Tch, 'bout what?"

Shrugging, the blonde answered with the upmost honesty.

"You."

He expected a fist to the face or a pitiful insult, but what he did receive, surprised the blonde. Scarlet sprouted throughout tanned cheeks, a look of shock overtaking Mordecai's features as he struggled to find words. He hadn't meant to embarrass or provoke the bluenette, Jeremy had simply seen no reason in lying or passing it off with a 'nothing'. Although, he had to admit, the reaction was a pleasant surprise, for whatever reason.

"B-bastard!" Mordecai cursed himself for stuttering, his face heated, "You can't just say stuff like that!"

Why would Jeremy be thinking of him?

An indifferent sigh escaped Jeremy as he leant on his hand, "Don't get too excited, Pretty Boy."

If his face hadn't been on fire before, it certainly was now.

Fuck you, Jeremy.

Just as the blue jay opened his mouth to retort, a tray with two coffee's upon it were set down in front of them. Already incredulous that Jeremy had ordered him anything, Mordecai took notice that there was a slip of paper on the tray as well. Upon further inspection, once he picked it up, absently hearing Jeremy mutter a thanks to the waitress, Mordecai realized that it was a card with elegant writing on it. A small bow the color of champaign rested at the top of the pristine white as the same color of writing was below.

He squinted to read the girlish print, having never been particularly good with cursive as it was, and read aloud with realizing it.

"...You have been invited to the wedding of... Miss Margret Dennison-" his breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened, fingers tightening on the card as he read over the name over and over again. Not bothering with going on, not interested in going on as he slowly turned his head, meeting the smiling red lips, rich coral eyes, and a radiance of warm memories swimming in the unspoken hello.

'_You gotta be fucking kidding me_.'

"Margret..?"

"Surprise!" The oddly cheerful redhead exclaimed, tossing her hands halfway in a display of entrance.

Her hair was longer, he noticed, her layers having grown out some and laying in graceful waves around her shoulders, dyed the same deep, rich red Mordecai remembered. Her face had matured some, a light spray of freckles dashed across her nose and cheekbones from exposure to sun. Skin slightly tanned and eyes lacking the regular amount of dramatic makeup that seemed so fresh the the blue haired adult. Her stature was as carefree as ever, the smile gracing her lips one of adoration and fondness towards her old friend and ex lover.

She was beautiful.

Even more gorgeous than Mordecai remembered.

Which only made the sharp pain in his chest tighten further as he looked up at her in utter shock and longing.

"You're... How did- Why are you here?"

He asked, wanting so terribly to get up and take her into his arms. To kiss her with as much passion as he could manage. The passion he held for her all those years ago, the passion he still kept tucked away for her, even when she left. But, he could only sit there in stunned surprise, reminiscing the feelings held felt and shoved away for the past two years. He was so engrossed in the woman before him that he had failed to notice the confused look upon Jeremy's face, analyzing the situation and trying to figure out just what, exactly, was going on with his rival and the ginger. She hadn't been the one to take his order a short while ago. And, Mordecai seemed to hold a deep knowledge, perhaps she was an old friend, and painfully obvious attraction towards her. So, just who was this Margret? And what did she want with Mordecai?

She pulled a look of amusement before pouting, "What? You're not happy to see me? How awful of you, Mordecai." Jeremy took note how Mordecai was quick to defend himself in an almost panicked fashion. He would have made fun of the multicolored male, if it hadn't been for the way Mordecai's legs were trembling, having pressed unknowingly to the blonde's when Margret showed up. He instead took a sip from his coffee, watching, before the woman giggled.

"I'm just teasing you.~" she explained, "Calm down before you have a heart attack."

"Haha, y-yeah, right." The artist said lamely, scratching the back of his head in a nervous fashion before composing himself, "But, really, I thought you were going to University."

She nodded and leaned her hands on the table, "Yeah, but I came back for the summer so I could plan my wedding here." She smiled, as if the mere thought of her soon to be marriage was all she needed for her happiness.

The mention of her marriage seemed to smack him right in the face.

Why..?

They had been so in love. He had thought, just maybe, Margret had felt the intensity of their connection just as strongly as Mordecai had and, with the everlasting hope that the blue haired male possessed, was willing to wait for each other. For the day she would return to his open arms.

But, it seems that she had made other plans without him.

Mordecai struggled to keep up a good face at this, his heart swelling and trying to tear itself apart at he same time.

"Y-yeah-" he stopped and cleared his throat, attempting to tame the wave it possessed when he spoke.

"Yeah.~" she said, evidently not hearing the absolute dread dripping from the artist's voice, although, someone else was observing rather intently and managed to understand fully what was going on through Mordecai's head.

"I came in to hand-deliver my invitation to Eileen because she moved and, well, I saw you sitting here and decided to surprise you.~"

The albino watched the forced smile strain and falter on his rival's face, gathering that, if they didn't leave, and soon, the artist was going to have an embarrassing break down.

God damn it.

"I hope you'll come, Mordecai. It would mean a lot to me."

Holy shit, was this bitch blind or just fucking stupid?

Jeremy kept asking himself that as she finally seemed to acknowledge the fact that he existed in this world and made a show of being apologetic, asking him his name and prying information about him from a near sobbing Mordecai, causing the blonde's eyes to narrow the slightest bit. Mordecai was about to ball his fucking eyes out and, apparently, Jeremy was the only one who had the ability to see the saltwater forming in the mismatched eyes. Again, he would love to make fun of him, but this woman was really starting to piss him off with her ghastly excitement and total oblivious behavior. She was really making it hard for the albino to keep his face from contorting to obvious irritation, _especially_ when she offered for Jeremy to attend the wedding as well.

'_Bitch, fuck you and your wedding_.'

"In fact, here," she said and pulled out a small stack of identical cards from her large purse before adding, "I always carry spares with me."

Conceited bitch.

Who are you going to spontaneously invite? The mailman?

He didn't know why, but this gut wrenching feeling was increasing the more Margret flapped her fat mouth. Jeremy simply wanted her to go away and leave them alone. _Jesus Christ_, he only wanted a damn cup of coffee before having to spend the day with the single more annoying person to him on this planet, Mordecai...Scratch that, he had just met the most annoying person on this hellhole they call Earth.

_'Well_,' he thought to himself, '_Kudos to you, Mordecai. There is someone I loathe more than you after all._'

She pulled a few out of the rubber band holding them together and offered them to Mordecai, "Could you hand these out around the Park? Everyone's invited but I don't have time to run over there."

Mordecai reached up and took the small stack with trembling fingers before that fire-crotch bitch had the audacity to turn and offer one to Jeremy as well.

A small vision of biting her fingers off helped ease the pinch his annoyance had on his nerves and Jeremy was able to reach up calmly and thank her, how he kept himself collected through that, he didn't know, taking the invitation with ease and sipping his coffee once more. Though, the usually calming, caffeinated beverage served to do little to nothing for his irritation, his grogginess already taken care of by the soulless ginger's insistent babbling about the little details Jeremy didn't give a fraction of a shit about.

He fingered the carefully printed card's edge, enjoying the small amount of texture against his calloused flesh as his red iris' scanned the location information and other bullshit that shouldn't matter to him, before his vision narrowed in on the other name-

"Karen.. Doherty..?"

Mordecai sounded out the name, the odd syllables rolling awkwardly off his tongue as he failed to notice, yet again, as Jeremy raised his head to glance at him, before a whole new transition of raw emotions raked through his pulverized heart. He glanced up at Margret's awaiting face with a mix of embarrassment and uncertainty.

"Oh, wow, Margret.. I didn't... When did you, uh..."

"When did I what?"

Oh, shit.

Mordecai, _no_.

Abort.

Abandon ship!

Jeremy tried to give him some form or gesture to shut the fuck up. Not that he wouldn't think it'd be fucking hilarious to see the artist get punched, it's just that there was the risk that he would have to listen to Margret screech in fury, a noise that would certainly drive the albino up a wall.

He gulped and cocked his head, subconsciously poking at his lip piercing with his tongue before continuing, "You know. When you.. Became, uh.. a.. _lesbian_." He whispered the last word, sending Jeremy a sharp glare when receiving a swift kick from the blonde underneath the table.

Son of a bitch.

He's done it now.

Jeremy could see it, the confusion before realization, astonishment before resentment. Margret was pissed off, even for something as minuscule as a misunderstanding on Mordecai's part.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Mordecai, clearly not knowing what he did wrong, tried to remedy the situation, "Oh fuck, I'm sorry. Is that, like insulting to you, or something-"

"I'm not a lesbian, Mordecai!" She snapped, and, even Jeremy was having a hard time keeping his shit together as the overly dramatic redhead unleashed her rage at something so simple and innocent.

And Mordecai, the poor sap, was on the receiving end.

"What? But- You're getting married to a girl named Karen-" again, he was cut off.

"Karen is a boy's name, too!" She growled and crossed her arms almost childishly, "_God_, Mordecai, I had no idea you were so sexist."

Mordecai was freaking out. How the hell did everything in the day go from bad, to absolutely shit-stink awful?! It was only eight in the fucking morning and, already, the artist wanted to bash his head against the wall until unconscious. Actually, he wanted to do that the moment he was in the car with Jeremy. Now, after pissing off the woman he's in love with, who, by the fucking way, is getting married, _fucking married_, to some tool that Mordecai hadn't even known existed until five minutes ago, he would much rather just go jump off a fucking building to escape the total shit hole he'd managed to dig himself, far too deep to get out, into. And, oh yes, there's a fucking _and_, not only all of this, but, upon looking across the table in just fucking helpless hopes for assistance, the grounds keeper could see his coworker smirking, _fucking smirking_, at him with the upmost humor he was getting out of Mordecai's dismay.

What a _cunt_.

Vowing to kill the albino once they were alone, Mordecai looked at Margret, desperately trying to apologize and soothe her exaggerated anger in hopes of her forgiveness. Only for her to hold a hand in his face to shut up his pleas.

"Whatever, forget it. Just let me know who all's coming when you get to the Park." She said and turned on her heel, "I'll see you guys later." And, with that, she was gone.

'_Thank fuck_.' Jeremy thought with relief, looking as Mordecai sunk back in his seat and dragged his hands down his face in frustration.

He knew he shouldn't, _oh God_, he knew he shouldn't, but, the albino just couldn't help it any longer and..

He laughed.

He laughed harder than he had in _months_, and, once he started, he just couldn't stop. Clutching his stomach, tears in his eyes, slapping his knee, the whole nine yards.

"Shut the _fuck_ up Jeremy!"

And, this, only made him laugh harder.


	3. Chapter 3

**The reason I am place the next chapter up so soon is because I am leaving on Sunday for a 'vacation' and doubt I'll have time to update weekly as I've said. I'll be gone two weeks so expect another chapter up within the next few days. I may update another, even, if I have enough time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (except Karen) or plot from Regular Show. I do, however, own this particular story.**

**Warning: This story contains homosexual (BOYXBOY/GIRLXGIRL) and mature material, including; sexual situations, misuse of drugs, underage drinking, law-breaking, foul language, and violence. If you are against any of those things then, please, exit without flames. Thank you.**

**Summary: Human AU. Benson has decided to hire some new help from the past, seeing as our two favorite boys can't seem to get it together. Naturally, the two decide it's time to step up and prove the extra hands are unneeded. But what happens when Rigby makes friends with the new recruits? How will Mordecai react? Especially when a rivalry spurs between him and a certain blonde, bringing forth feelings he never knew existed within himself, or his friends.**

**Check out animegirl1000 on deviant art to see my vision of all the characters, her art is amazing.**

* * *

The rest of that day had seemed to drag on dreadfully in Mordecai's mind.

Once he had gotten Jeremy to stop laughing -well, more like he stormed out of the cafe and sat in the car until the blonde had took a good five minutes to compose himself and came out as well to go to work-, they had started their long journey to the small town of Nowheresville. The drive itself hadn't been too terrible, at least the albino had a good taste in music, the two able to sit in complete silence as the lyrics of multiple groups filled the dense air inside of the car. Yes, indeed, the artist had managed to lull himself into a rather peaceful state, ignoring the unimaginable pain tearing at his heart when the thought of Margret came to mind, simply listening to the flow of the beat mindlessly.

It was going pretty well, Jeremy hadn't said anything about what happened back in the cafe -which helped to ease the want to rip his throat out violently-, that is, until, the little cuntbag got them lost.

"I can't fucking _believe_ this." Mordecai stated for the fifth time, "How the fuck do you get lost on a _straight_ road?"

All thoughts of Margret had momentarily left the worker's perspective, anger and aggravation cutting through the fog of heartbreak.

Jeremy rolled his eyes, honestly not in the mood for the grounds keeper's bullshit as he maneuvered the car to turn right.

They had already retraced their steps, taken several turns to get back, read the fucking maps, even pulled to the side to ask a kid on a bike for help considering they hadn't come across a house in the last hour. The fact that they had no idea where they were was becoming more prominent the further they went, the sun seeming to mock them as it climbed further into the sky, the clock reading that it was nearly noon. Well past the time that they should have already been back.

Mother fucker.

He pulled onto a dirt road, gravel dragging lightly under the high tires of his old truck as Jeremy analyzed the area around them.

Nothing.

He couldn't see anything other than fields of high grass, barbed fences, and the piece of shit falsely calling itself a road.

No houses.

No civilization.

Not even a fucking telephone pole.

Terrific.

Groaning internally, the albino rolled down his window, the blistering summer heat fanning harshly against his face and glasses. He pulled his phone from his pocket, ignoring Mordecai's constant whining as he tried to call Benson for the hundredth time since they'd realized they had taken a wrong turn somewhere, only managing half a ring before the line went dead, again. Growling lowly, he shoved the device back into his pocket and leaned his cheek into his hand, elbow resting on the edge of the opened window, trying to figure out why his life had to suck so immensely in that moment.

Not only was he lost in wherever the hell this country road lead to -most likely another dead end, to his dismay-, but he was stuck in this hell hole with the one person -second, now that he remembered that morning- that drove him absolutely wild. Not in a pleasurably torturous way, either. The kind of wild where you go completely bad-shit crazy with anger and punch the nearest wall until your knuckles are a mess of blood and exposed bone.

And the little bitch wouldn't stop _talking_.

"You're such a fucking idiot, man. If you had just taken my suggestion for the highway instead of the back road, then we wouldn't be in the middle of fucking no man's land."

Jesus _Christ_.

Where was the off switch on this man?

The blonde did his best to keep his mouth shut, thinking that to be the wisest decision at a time like this. Beating each other to a pulp wouldn't get them to the nearest town. Even if the relief of the bluenette's blabbering would surely stop the spiral to insanity Jeremy was headed for.

After about twenty minutes of driving on the same God damn road -fucking hell, did this thing ever end?-, Mordecai was becoming unbearable.

"Just turn around, dude. There's nothing here anyway." He complained, squirming in his seat for the thousandth time in a way that Jeremy despised, "This is all Benson's fault. If he had just let me go with Rig-"

"Would you just shut the _fuck_ up?!"

Startled by the blonde's sudden outburst, Mordecai looked at him in surprise.

He found the albino raking a hand through his blonde locks in frustration, a look of clear irritation distorting his usually stoic features as he forced his heterochromic eyes to stay on the scenery before him.

"I swear to fucking _God_, if you open your mouth _one more time_, I'm going to throw you out of this _fucking_ car and leave you stranded."

Narrowing his eyes, the artist glared, trying to decide if the blonde was bluffing or just being a baby. He was just trying to get a point across; he was right and Jeremy was wrong. Nothing more, nothing less. What was so wrong with that?

Only slightly apprehensive, the bluenette decided to try his luck, unable to resist annoying the hipster and actually having an effect on the other.

"You're a retard."

It was so simply said, so innocent in the voice of his own indifference, a toe in the water to test the temperature, but, the artist could instantly see that he'd made a grave mistake. Realizing that Jeremy wasn't kidding.

His body jerked forward as the car shrieked in protest, tires sliding haphazardly against surprisingly slick dust and rolling rocks, until it came to an abrupt halt at the side of the road. Mordecai watched with growing hesitation as Jeremy threw the gears into park and twisted then yanked the key free from the ignition. Kicking his driver's side door open, the albino jumped out, circling around the front to the other side where Mordecai sat, gulping and eyes widening as he realized the feeling tearing through his chest was, disgustingly enough, anticipation.

He tried to move away, to kick free from the ridiculously strong grip, to yell some sense into the other as he was dragged out of the car, having not thought to lock his door in the stunning shock that the other had meant what he said.

"Dude, let me _go_!" Mordecai cried out angrily, ripping away at Jeremy's pale hands, trying to pry them away as they effortlessly lifted the ever-so-slightly smaller male, but to no avail.

The albino paid him no mind, too far gone to really give a fuck as he carried the other towards the barbed fence, his long legs striding through the tall grass growing from the ditch he walked down and up in order to get to his destination. Reaching said place, he struggled with the other a moment, receiving a scratch across his left cheekbone, a bit too close to his eye and disrupting the resting place of his glasses, before he managed to lift and throw the other over the fence. He saw Mordecai's bare arm catch on a barb as he went and winced slightly at the sting coming from his own new battle wound.

He didn't dwell, though. Only staying long enough to see Mordecai fall clumsily to the hard ground on the other side before he turned and walked right back to his car, shutting the passenger door and walking around to get in.

Mordecai groaned when he landed, faintly feeling a slight pain in his left bicep before he realized he was laying in dirt. He sat up quickly, ignoring the pain screaming in his ass and lower back as he growled and looked at Jeremy getting into his car. Clambering to his feet, he instinctively grabbed at the wire, yelping and ripping away when the sharp sting of metal pierced his palms.

"Jeremy, you _cunt_, get back here!"

But the little bastard was ignoring him, seating himself comfortably in that shitty ass truck as Mordecai tried to find a way over the fence. He couldn't slide through an opening, the space was too small and he would end up with far more injuries than he needed if he attempted. Looking around frantically, he noticed a wooden post holding up part of the fencing a few yards away and ran to it.

He heard the ignition turn, a pathetic squeal of energy churning out of the engine as it always did the first few times when you turned the key, as he had observed earlier when Jeremy had first started the car several times that morning, and inwardly began to panic.

The little bitch was really going to leave him!

As quickly as he could manage, he reach forward and pressed his palm firmly against the flat top of the post. Having not ceased his running, he kicked off the ground and swung his legs up, twisting his body to the side and gaining leverage by pressing his weight into his steadied hand. Lifting himself up and over the fence before gravity did it's work and pulled him back down to earth. He landed heavily on his feet and struggled to gather his footing just as he heard the engine roar to life.

"Asshole!" He screamed and ran towards the vehicle.

Tripping on a rock and stumbling a fraction before he was at full speed, Mordecai caught his calloused hand in the back of the truck. It was moving slow enough that Mordecai managed to force his legs just a tad faster before jumping, yanking himself to the edge and now doubled over the retractable ledge. The truck bumped around on rocks and he clenched his teeth as his stomach suffered, though, he reached forward and dragged himself the rest of the way until he landed in a heap in the back of the truck, knocking over a few buckets and other minor inconveniences that littered the rusted black.

He panted, the rush of adrenaline still fresh in his veins as he looked at the sun above him. It's heated rays scorching his flesh along with the already burning metal beneath him. Unable to think about anything else other than the fact that Jeremy had really tried to leave him stranded in the middle of nowhere.

What a fucking cunt.

Mordecai closed his eyes, thinking it best not to move for the moment since he wouldn't put it past the little bitch to jerk the car if he tried to stand in an attempt to throw him off the truck immediately.

This couldn't possibly get any worse.

But, a rumbling caught his attention and his mismatched opened once more, blinking in confusion as he chanced to sit up. He turned and looked at Jeremy who gripped the steering wheel with threatening force before pulling over. He vaguely heard the blonde curse and beat a hand to the horn, a moment of startling honks coming from the hood and making them both jump.

Mordecai stood up slowly, watching Jeremy emerge from inside the truck and rush to the hood, lifting it, disappearing behind it from the artist's vision.

'_I stand corrected..._'

Shit.

Thinking it was safe, Mordecai jumped from the back and onto the ground, calming his breathing as he went to the front. Not able to hold himself back as he came face to face with the albino, the worker shoved his partner.

"What the fuck, Jeremy!?"

The minor attack seemed to have no effect on the other, who simply pushed Mordecai away and went back to looking at the many concoctions and contraptions that made up Jeremy's shitty truck.

Mordecai's anger slowly dwindled as he started to see the bigger picture at the moment. Forgetting that the cunt tried to abandon him, he looked into the hood as well, moving his head a bit so sunlight could guide their eyes easily.

"You gotta fucking be kidding me..."

"Battery's dead."

Jeremy had said it more to himself than to Mordecai, currently trying to comprehend the entirety of the situation as the male next to him struggled to pull out his phone, tapping his thumbs against the screen frantically before holding the device up high in different directions and heights, growling lowly.

"God damn it!"

"There's no signal out here."

"No shit, Sherlock!"

The hipster ignored the jab and pushed off the edge of the hood to stand straight, running the back of his hand across his forehead to rid the skin of sweat. He closed the hood and turned, leaning against it with a sigh as he removed his red hoodie, leaving his torso in a simple white wife beater as he folded the beloved red fabric and tossed it on the hood dejectedly.

Of _course_ this would happen to them.

It was just their fucking luck.

Jeremy sighed and adjusted his glasses as Mordecai walked around, trying to find a signal but only managing to make a fool out of himself before giving up and standing slightly ajar from the blonde. He fiddle with his phone and the red eyed male wondered what it was, exactly, the bluenette was trying to accomplish with the momentarily worthless device.

"Fuck.." The young adult, finally giving up, grumbled in defeat as he slipped the cell back into his pocket and place his hands on his hips, looking around from his position.

"What now?" He asked the blonde, coming up with nothing from his quick survey of the area.

Shrugging, Jeremy answered with anything but enthusiasm, "We wait."

"_Wait_?" Mordecai mocked, narrowing cerulean and indigo as he tossed his hands up into the air, "Wait for what, Asshat?! We've been driving on this road for almost half an hour and haven't even seen a crow for Christ's sakes!"

Holding back any emotion that was threatening to spike within, the blonde answered calmly, "Quit whining. It's not helping."

Why couldn't he just shut up?

Didn't the throwing him over a fence and driving off not show that Jeremy really wasn't going to deal with his shit today?

Apparently not.

"I'm not whining!" He defended childishly and crossed his exposed arms, "I'm just saying that the chances that someone coming to us is slim."

"Then we wait for a while and, if no once comes, we walk." Jeremy reasoned, hands in his pockets, ignoring the sting of salt as sweat ran into the scratch on his cheek.

"Walk?!"

"Did I stutter?"

"And just where the hell are we supposed to walk to?"

Sighing, Jeremy resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose, practically able to feel Mordecai crawling deliberately under his skin in order to tick him off. Which was working.

"I don't know, Mordecai." He spoke, slight tones of venom slipped past his tongue, "I'll figure it out when we get there. If we do."

Seeming to be at a loss, Jeremy watched a cross between a scowl and pout overtake Mordecai's face, his cheeks flushed from the heat and arm bleeding sparingly. When he didn't say anything else, the blonde grabbed his hoodie and went back to the driver's seat to sit down as he waited, the bluenette begrudgingly following in suit and sitting on the passenger's side.

* * *

It was hot.

Too. _Fucking_. Hot.

It had been at least three hours since the truck had died and Mordecai was almost certain he was dying.

They had already rummaged thoroughly through the truck's every last crevice, in search of something to quench the unbearable thirst drying out the saliva residing in their mouths, but came up with nothing. Only managing to scrounge up a few old rags, wrappers, old coffee cups, a lighter, and spare change that Mordecai had pried up from the folded of the seats they sat upon.

Clothes were dishelved within the first thirty minutes of their own personal hell.

Jeremy now sat in only his jeans, sprawled out as much as his could with both of their doors open to let in as much air as possible, though, the breeze offered was far too pathetic and horribly mocking to bring any relief whatsoever. He smoked quietly to try and calm his nerves, having finally cracked when the hottest waves of blazing glory raised. Mordecai also sat in only his jeans, shoes throw around the floor beneath haphazardly as his legs were tossed oddly up. Spread wide and feet laying against the hot window, heels resting on the dashboard. He was curled awkwardly, resting his head back, hair out of his face with the white bandanna he always tied it back with when working, and sweat pouring down both of their faces and bodies.

The hipster had long since removed his glasses, having set them on the dashboard near Mordecai's feet uncaringly, closing his eyes and trying to will away his body's screaming protests for some air conditioning.

Why the fuck was it so hot outside?

Mordecai kept asking himself this, having been doing just that for the entirety of the time since they had been stuck there. He checked his phone nearly every two minutes, desperate for time to go faster, or slower, he didn't know anymore. He couldn't think of Margret. He couldn't think of Benson. He couldn't even think of possible ways for them to escape the heat. For his mind was occupied with the sole thought of how high his own body temperature had become over the course of three hours. It was creeping on to almost four in the afternoon and he was surprised that neither of them had started screaming.

They hadn't fought.

The first hour, they had exchanged insults back and forth. Bickering as if it were being a tool used to pass the time. But, this quickly disappeared as the sweltering warmth managed to take hold full force. The energy it took to fight becoming little importance and savored, instead, least they die front eying to point out something wrong with the other that wasn't really there.

The flash thought of this caused Mordecai to turn his damp head towards the other subconsciously.

Hazy, unfocused cerulean and indigo eyes, now shaded with the desperation of relief to the heat consuming him, gazed at the other in peaceful suffering.

The blue haired male took in the other opening, considering red eyes were closed in their own concentration, and lingered over the others slightly strained features. Pale skin was flushed, damp, and dripping. White brows furrowed slightly and mouth hanging open a bit, taking in soft pants of much needed air. His usually styled hair was a messy, thrown around in every which way when those now sweaty, clenched pals had raked through in frustration. The locks hung and framed the other's face gracefully, a few tresses plastered to his forehead with sweat.

Mordecai hummed inaudibly when he traced down the other's neck and chiseled chest. Mapping out every mark that was carved perfectly into the other. From Jeremy's prominent six pack, to the deliciously tempting V of his hips, jeans set low on said hips to give a teasing allure-

What. The. Fuck.

The artist felt like smacking himself. Why the hell was he thinking like this?!

Admittedly, Mordecai had never exactly ruled out men as an option. He had experimented in college, finding it to be surprisingly enjoyable, for the most part. He found that limiting himself would be pointless once he'd been given his first blow job by his old roommate. The guy knew exactly how to touch him in ways that drove him mad with need, and when he finally had sex with said roommate for the first time, he knew it wouldn't be the last. Not that he believed he was gay, per say. He enjoyed woman, loved them, even. But, every once in a while, the feeling of completely dominating someone so masculine, the power that came along with the pleasure and pleas, was well worth the experimentation. And, if he were to be perfectly honest, Mordecai found the greatest turn on was to be the one controlled. It was insanely hot, being taken, completely at the mercy of another. Thoroughly being torn to shreds and marked with bruises to show that you belonged to another.

It made Mordecai shiver just thinking of it.

But this was Jeremy they were talking about.

The person Mordecai hates most, save for Margret's fiancé, even if he'd not met the little bastard yet. Jeremy was the person who drove him mad with anger, blinded him with rage, tore down every wall of self-control he had ever been able to build. The person who hated him just as equally and felt no remorse for causing him harm -as clearly stated when Mordecai caught a flash of his still healing bruise in the reflection if the window underlining his eye-. The person who laughed at his own misery and dismay.

Mordecai and Jeremy hated each other.

Then.. Why?

Why was it that when Mordecai looked at him, he craved the touch. Craved the abuse that the albino seemed so willing to offer? As if it were some form of a drug.

Was Mordecai addicted to the pain? To the rough demands of Jeremy?

No, of course not.

Maybe.

Possibly.

But, then, why is that now, when it was quiet and -even though they were both suffering from the temperature rise- nothing was wrong between them, even if for a moment. Mordecai felt it was.. nice. Peaceful, even. As if nothing in that moment could go wrong, even though everything in that day had completely gone down the toilet with luck going bad left and right.

Why was he so at ease with Jeremy?

'_Perhaps_,' he thought, '_We understand each other._'

Of course, the blue jay found problems with this. Their lives were completely different, having come from entirely different backgrounds, under completely different circumstances. But, giving it a chance, he couldn't help but observe how alike they were as well as in their differences. The contrasts they rivaled against one another fit in an oddly perfect manner and the parts of their personalities that were far more close in similarity than Mordecai would like to admit, clicked together almost frighteningly.

Mordecai sighed inaudibly, realizing he was thinking too much.

Something he did much too often.

Unlike Jeremy who probably just went with whatever was thrown his way in ways that he understood best. Starkly different compared to the blue haired males constantly racing thoughts.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt movement.

Head still turned toward the other, Mordecai opened his eyes, having not realized they were closed. Instantly, mismatched blue locked with disturbingly vibrant red.

Mordecai froze, not exactly understanding what was happening before he relaxed at the unfocused feature clouding Jeremy's damaged vision. The glasses still remained by the blue jay's foot and he doubted the albino could see correctly without them.

But he was close.

So dreadfully _close_.

The proximity between them seemed to decrease rapidly to Mordecai and he lowered his lids halfway, not knowing what to expect as he watched Jeremy, lost in his eyes for the moment as the other seemed to be the same. They studied each other, completely silent with the hipster now on his hands and knees, leaning towards the other with uncertainty.

Mordecai's eyes followed a trail of sweat that traced down the side of Jeremy's face before dripping onto the seat beneath, his eyes coming back up but halting at the sight of the other's lips. Pale and slightly chapped, but appealing nonetheless.

He waited in anticipation, wondering what it was that Jeremy would do next, before he got his answer.

He jumped in surprise when the arm passed through the opening in his legs, a blush breaking out across his face as his eyes widened and he snapped at the other pathetically.

"W-What are you do-"

He stopped when he saw Jeremy's shoe pulled back through, presented silently as he blushed even more in his own humiliation, remembering that the blonde had just tossed his shoes about and one had landed on his side. And here he was thinking the other was going to-

No!

No, no, no, no.

He did _not_ just think that.

'_I hate Jeremy. He's a cunt_,' he thought irrationally to himself, screaming on the inside and blushing further externally, '_An arrogant, uncaring cunt. A bastard. An ass-_' he was interrupted from his thoughts when Jeremy decided to answer his unfinished question.

"We've waited long enough."

He watched the hipster pull on his shoes, casual and no longer lingering his unsteady stare at the artist, who kidded himself into thinking the other was blind enough to not see the blush making it's way down his neck. Stupid enough to believe Jeremy hadn't been aware of Mordecai's presence just as much as the other was.

The blonde chose to ignore these feelings for the moment, though, and, once they both had on their shoes and he could see properly with the assistance of his glasses, he grabbed his keys, laid his shirt over his bare shoulder, and began to walk down the road with the increasingly embarrassed artist in search of help.

Wondering just what Benson was going to do when he saw them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (except Karen) or plot from Regular Show. I do, however, own this particular story.**

**Warning: This story contains homosexual (BOYXBOY/GIRLXGIRL) and mature material, including; sexual situations, misuse of drugs, underage drinking, law-breaking, foul language, and violence. If you are against any of those things then, please, exit without flames. Thank you.**

**Summary: Human AU. Benson has decided to hire some new help from the past, seeing as our two favorite boys can't seem to get it together. Naturally, the two decide it's time to step up and prove the extra hands are unneeded. But what happens when Rigby makes friends with the new recruits? How will Mordecai react? Especially when a rivalry spurs between him and a certain blonde, bringing forth feelings he never knew existed within himself, or his friends.**

**Check out animegirl1000 on deviant art to see my vision of all the characters, her art is amazing. And, she has heavily influenced the material in this particular chapter.**

* * *

"Come on, dude. Forget about her!"

It had been about a week or so since Margret had laid the horrific news on Mordecai, not to mention when he and that bloody cunt, Jeremy, got lost and spent the day sweating balls.

Benson had been more amused than anything, to the blue jay's surprise and relief.

When the two rivals hadn't come back by around two, he had sent Rigby and Chad to this lumber yard in town to retrieve the items needed, figuring that the two had either gotten themselves completely lost, or killed each other. Both of which having coming close to have happened. The two would have had to retreat back to the truck and stayed the night, huddled, if it weren't for the small house they'd found about three miles down the road. The man had been kind and called a tow-truck for them, taking them back to the auto shop where Jeremy had paid to have the battery replaced. They could drive home. That ride had been quiet, both having been exhausted from the long, uneventful, save for the morning portion, but still tiring day.

Benson hadn't asked about Jeremy's scratch or the cut and bruises on Mordecai's arms, most likely figuring they had both been stupid during the frustrating situation, or, simply not giving a damn since he'd gotten a good laugh out of seeing the two late that night when they'd finally returned. Probably the second. Actually, most definitely the second.

Bastard.

Rigby had been a worried mess of nerves.

The insomniac had kept Chad up with him to wait for their return, much to the green eyed, equally short male's dismay. He'd clearly thought nothing of their disappearance, for when they arrived, Rigby having jumped up from the couch to interrogate them like a mother hen, the shark tooth wearing grounds keeper had grumpily gone to bed without a word.

Not that Mordecai could blame him.

He had told Rigby to lay off and that he'd explain later, telling Benson what happened with Jeremy before collapsing on his bed in a heap without a shower or even removing his clothes, praying to God, unreasonably, that he'd never have to get up again. He would have much preferred staying in bed for the rest of his existence, being perfectly content with the thought, but of course, God hated him. Or, at least, Benson hated him. For when morning had come, being rudely awakened by the blanket ripped away from his body, it was off to work once again at an unworldly hour.

Now, his minor injuries completely healed and trauma of spending an entire day with Jeremy subsiding, Mordecai sat in his room with Rigby, sulking at the knowledge that Margret was getting married. Everyone at the park had been ecstatic for her, especially Starla, and Skips had called her back, saving Mordecai the inevitable humiliation he'd no doubt cause for himself, and explained that they were all going. Including Chad and Jeremy. Who were probably only going just to spite the heartbroken adult. Or, at least, he was sure that was the reason for Jeremy's going.

Cunt.

"She's not worth it anyway." Rigby reassured, his thumbs tapping noisily against the buttons of his Gameboy, clearly uninterested in Mordecai's failing love life.

Though, as usual, Mordecai confided in his best friend, not giving a damn either way of he wanted to hear about it or not. That's what bros were for, damn it!

"But, dude, I love her..." He said pitifully, turning on his side to face his best friend who was seated comfortably on his mini trampoline. Why he insisted on sleeping on such a thing, when he actually did sleep, that was, was beyond Mordecai's understanding.

The raccoon eyed male rolled his golden orbs, attention still focused on the moving pixels crossing his miniature screen.

He stated the obvious, "She moved on, Mordecai. Maybe you should do the same."

Rigby never really did like the redhead. Sure, Margret was cool to hang out with and had a great personality, when she wasn't running her mouth. But, the shorter adult couldn't help but resent her for the way she messed with his friend's feelings. He'd watched countless times, Mordecai succumbing to a mess of nerves whenever she was around, blurting horribly embarrassing thoughts in front of her, stuttering like no tomorrow, and later on, beating himself up over the effect she had over him.

He knew Mordecai was hurting.

He knew he should be more comforting.

But, he just couldn't bring himself to do such things anymore.

He had already gone through the awkward reassurances. Trying to cheer the other up in ways that were hardly helpful. Before Mordecai, Rigby had had absolutely no experience with socializing, or comforting for that matter. He'd learned, slowly, the little things mattered. Like, pouring the artist's cereal for him in the morning. Or, giving him that extra little boast with what could only be classified as a compliment in their books, though, seeming to be rather insulting when presented to others. And, although he had never allowed Mordecai to even give him a proper hug -physical contact being revolting to Rigby in more ways than one-, he'd occasionally scrounge up the courage to give the other a pat on the back or a reassuring bump with his shoulder to the other's.

But, as the years progressed and Rigby was entirely sure Mordecai would never achieve his goal; Margret, he'd given up with the motivation. Sure, he'd been proud of the other when the two finally had their night of intimacy. But, when she'd left without any promises and Mordecai's undoubtful hope ever present, the insomniac couldn't muster up the effort to care any longer.

As selfish as it was, he was glad the other had pushed his feelings to the back of his mind. Gaining confidence over the months that she had left and finally able to go to bed without staring at the ceiling for hours on end with Rigby watching, unknowingly.

Having her come back was, really, an inconvenience. But, Rigby supposed it was for the best. For Mordecai to see that she now had to be someone of his past. True it may be that friendship could hold, but romance was out of the question. Her heart belonged to another, and, Mordecai was just going to have to get over it.

Obviously, though, the co-worker found his friend's response to not be the right one as he countered.

"How can I move on, Rigby?" He asked, a slight waver in his voice.

Hearing that vulnerable flaw, Rigby looked up to his friend with an emotionless front.

The poor man was fisting the sheets beneath his clothed body desperately. He wore a baggy tank top with his navy track shorts, as he always did for going to sleep. His exposed arms allowed golden eyes to see the slight tremble rippling beneath. Those eyes trailed up, noticing the way Mordecai was harshly biting at his bottom lip, obviously trying to keep his shit together, and his eyes, entirely visible from his cerulean bangs being clipped back like always so they'd stay out of his face while sleeping, were glazed with a slight red tint, as if he were on the verge of crying.

God damn it.

At this, Rigby allowed his hard expression to soften slightly as he answered rather bluntly.

"You just do." He said, his words serious, "And, it's gonna hurt, a lot. But, look man. I'm here for you, I always have been. You know that."

Not exactly satisfied with this answer, Mordecai huffed and dragged a hand down his face in an attempt to pull himself together, willing away the burn of tears threatening to spill and taking in a deep breath to steady his aching chest.

He knew Rigby didn't like Margret all that much, though he would never fully admit it. He knew the little runt hated that Mordecai was so hung up over her. Every time he'd ask about it, though, the high school drop out would avoid the topic like dog shit on the sidewalk. As if afraid or paranoid of what Mordecai might think if he were to be told the truth of it. It was.. Odd. But, he could also see that his dearest friend was putting forth effort, even if just a little.

So, he turned his face back to the still observing raccoon and smiled slightly.

"Thanks, dude."

Sensing the serious atmosphere was lifted a bit, Rigby waved a dismissive hand and looked back down at his game, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever, man."

He chuckled at his friend's awkwardness and rose an eyebrow when there was a sudden knock at their bedroom door.

Before either of them could get up to answer it, or even question, mentally, who in the world would be at their door as it was, the knob was turned and Chad came bursting in, a mischievous grin on his face and phone in hand. He wore his regular attire, save for the green pants, which had been replaced with plaid pajama bottoms, and he was barefoot as well as he beamed at the two.

Fucking great.

Mordecai didn't mind the little deviant as much as his asshat best friend. Although he could do without all the flirting thrown his way by the seductive shorty, Chad usually kept to Rigby since they'd become rather good friends. So, the bluenette could bare with it.

"What the hell, Chad?" Rigby grumbled, not looking forward to the distraction from his game that which has now entered their humble room of peace.

The devious male smirked, "We were bored.~" he answered, plopping down on the floor beside Rigby.

We..?

Turning his eyes back to the doorway, Mordecai saw Jeremy already closing the door after having stepped inside. He wore a long sleeved, off white v neck with a heart on the chest, making a comical expression while wearing nerdy glasses. His long legs were covered with deep red sweatpants, barefoot as he casually walked over, his thumbs tapping away at his phone. The artist took note that the hipster's hair wasn't styled as it normally was. The usual fohawk now laid in messy locks across the albino's forehead and slightly past the rim of his glasses. Admittedly, the man looked quite attractive at the moment.. Wait. What?

Realizing that he had been staring, Mordecai was quick to recover by siting up.

"Get the fuck out of my room, Cuntbag." He snapped viciously.

Really, the two hadn't actually spoken since they'd gotten back. Jeremy kept to himself and Mordecai found he didn't have the energy to start something with the thoughts of Margret racing through his mind every waking moment. They had even found themselves sitting in the living room together a few nights prior, obviously on completely different sides as the tv glowed in the late night's darkness, but they'd hadn't even felt the need for arguments. They had simply sat in silence, the craving to rip each other's throats out subsided for that moment of peace.

But, that didn't mean they were anything even close to friends.

And Mordecai was hellbent on getting that across to the blonde.

Having ignored him completely, Jeremy had the audacity to sit at the edge of Mordecai's bed. Leaning forward and propping his elbows onto his knees as he texted.

The bastard looked so comfortable.

The artist opened his mouth to insult him again, contemplating on whether or not he should kick the shit out of the albino's side for sitting so close to his feet, but Chad beat him to the punch with a demented chuckle.

"Relax, Mordo.~" he practically purred, causing the one being addressed to cringe, "I made him promise to behave himself.~

Right.

Highly doubting this, Mordecai rolled his eyes and hastily pulled his feet away from the bastard invading his space, scooting himself back to his back pressed to the cool wood of his headboard and dragged his knees into a bent position. He scowled at the blonde who had yet to even spare him a glance, somehow infuriating the blue haired male, and crossed his bare arms over his clothed chest.

"And just what makes you think I'll allow him to be in here, anyway?"

"What are you going to do?" Jeremy finally spoke, not looking away from his screen, "Throw me out? Hate to break it to you, Princess. But your strength is shit."

"Fuck you, Asswipe!"

"I'll pass."

Dickhead.

Growling, Mordecai reached over to his nightstand and grabbed a hair band. Rather than continue the verbal assault on the other, he gathered the long, black-indigo underside of his unique hair, pulling it into a low ponytail and securing it with a few twists of the hair. Air now kissed at his neck and he fought against goosebumps as Chads snickered at his actions.

"You look retarded.~"

"That's what I always tell him." Rigby commented, still playing his stupid Gameboy with little interest for anything else.

Well fuck you, too.

Pouting, a small blush on his tanned cheeks, the artist snapped at them, "Shut it!"

Jeremy did his best to hold back a smirk. From the corner of his eye, he could see the blush playing across the artist's cheeks, spreading the more Chad made remarks about the coloring adorning his features along with the feminine appeal his pulled back hair gave. Though, Chad's words seemed to have faded completely as Jeremy became painfully aware of the his rival's presence.

The albino had already depicted that he found the other attractive. Also knowing that Mordecai found Jeremy equally, if not, more, attractive.

That much was obvious to him.

Surely, you'd have to be blind or just fucking stupid not to have seen the hungered gaze they'd given the other when stranded in the middle of nowhere. True, Jeremy had been without glasses at hat moment and it had been ungodly hot outside, the heat could have very well messed with their minds, but, over the course of this week, Jeremy had observed the artist from either afar, or blatantly up close whenever he was around. And, as predicted, the feeling to dominate the other only seemed to increase.

Unlike the multicolored male, Jeremy didn't bother with worrying or shoving away his feelings. Quite honestly, doing so would be just too large of a hassle for him. So, he simply accepted his attraction and feelings towards the other. Plain and simple. He wasn't confused with his sexuality. He'd gotten his kicks back in high school and college. His first real encounter with homosexual feels happening back in middle school when he'd been dared to kiss some jockey in his class. This proved to open many doors fort he blonde and answered many questions from his childish curiosity.

He was experienced. And, something told him that Mordecai was as well with the lack of freaking out completely when they had been so close. He knew he wanted it. For Jeremy to have leaned over and kissed him. He knew there wouldn't be a fight in that moment. He could have had him. He could have easily taken the artist.

But, there was one thing that still perplexed the red eyed hipster.

Did he like Mordecai, or, was it just his ass?

Certainly, he still found pleasure in ridiculing the other. Tossing around insults was a pleasant experience and, if he were to hear the crunch of the others nose beneath his fist, he was sure it would be music to his ears. Not that the bluenette's cries and pleas for sexual stimulation wouldn't be rewarding as well, but still. He felt nothing emotionally for the other, except for rage and lust. But, didn't those two go so sinfully perfect with one another?

Perhaps he was a sadist?

This could very well be.

He supposed he'd have to test this theory out.

Obviously, he wanted Mordecai physically, not exactly all that concerned about the emotional batter that could take place. But, he also knew that, despite the artist's painfully obvious and poorly hidden allure towards the other, he would rather die before admitting it out loud willingly or come to Jeremy with his intentions.

He was stubborn.

But, Jeremy knew better.

And, as time passed while they all simply hung out within the comfort of Rigby and Mordecai's bedroom, Jeremy began to see an opportunity form in front of him when the artist and he dove into another heated argument about disliking one another.

"-make you look like a freak of nature."

"My eyes!?" Mordecai screeched, outraged, "At least they're not red and my skin isn't white as fucking snow! What are you?! Snow White?!"

Jeremy rolled said mentioned eyes and scrolled through his phone as he spoke, "Your comebacks are more lame than your love life."

This fucking guy.

Mordecai didn't even know what had started the fight. They hadn't even been talking about anything specific until Chad brought up how unique Mordecai's eyes were with a flirtatious comment, followed by Jeremy's wonderful input, as usual.

Cuntbag.

"Fuck you! What'd I ever do to you?!"

"Nothing in particular, except for maybe trying to get me fired, or, maybe it was having kicked me in the balls." He growled lowly, narrowing his eyes as he met the glare the artist was already giving.

He could practically see the blood boiling within Mordecai's veins.

"That was two fucking years ago! Get over it!" He snapped, pointing accusingly at the tech graduate, "And you fucking deserved it! You were choking me to death!"

Whitish-blonde eyebrows furrowed under equally toned bangs, "I wouldn't have choked you if you hadn't been running your damn mouth, which seems to be quite the habit of yours."

The artist's yelling was beginning to give him a headache, and, he absently wondered, as the grounds keeper's voice hitched in volume quite drastically as the argument kept moving forward, if anyone else in the House was able to hear and would come make sure everything was okay. Mordecai's bitching certainly was loud enough to wake the entire City.

"Fuck you, Jeremy!" Mordecai snarled, "You bring it upon yourself!"

"Come to think of it," Jeremy started, completely ignoring the bluenette's last comment, "Everything about you seems be out of whack. Perhaps you should consider an attitude adjustment."

"What do I look like to you? A twelve year old with daddy issues?!"

"You certainly act like one."

"Why you little-"

"You two should just make out already."

The two stopped suddenly, having leant towards the other during their heated discussion, Mordecai now sitting up on his knees and hovering over Jeremy who stayed in his position on the edge of the bed, save for his head turned towards the other and tilted up to meet his gaze. They whipped their heads towards Chad who, along with Rigby -having put down his Gameboy, at last, to pay attention to the entertaining display-, had been watching the two quietly with great amusement.

"What?!" Mordecai demanded, praying that he'd heard wrong.

Unfortunately, Chad's cackling erased any hope of that.

"There's so much sexual tension between you two, it's not even funny.~" he explained between his laughter. Mismatched eyes narrowed as Mordecai gaped at the Chad, while Jeremy simply stared in boredom.

Sexual tension?

Where the fuck was this little shit getting this from?!

Sitting back on his knees, the artist crossed his arms defiantly, "It's not sexual tension, Chad." He snapped, then added, "We hate each other."

"Eh," Jeremy inquired, "I wouldn't mind fooling around with him."

...Wait, what?

Fully processing what just passed through those pale lips, Mordecai slowly pulled a face of utter disgust and looked at the other with the upmost hatred. All while Chad slapped his knee in absolute humor, snorting with laughter as Rigby bit his knuckles to keep from joining the other short male.

"I mean," the albino reasoned, honestly, holding back his own amusement, "You've got a butt flatter than a pancake, but, I'd still tap that."

What the fuck is going on?!

"Excuse me?!" Mordecai snapped, offended immensely as he subconsciously reached back to cup his own ass insecurely.

Not two minutes ago they had been spewing hatred towards each other like their lives depended on it, and, now, this piece of shit was saying he'd fuck Mordecai?!

'_Am I missing something?!_'

But, his voice was laid upon deaf ears as Chad howled with laughter, "That's fuckin' rich!"

Jeremy smirked at the undetected blush consuming his rival's face. Seeing the other so flustered was quite humorous and he found he father enjoyed seeing the true nerves he caused within the other to come forth.

Meanwhile, the blue jay was desperately trying to find an escape and noticed Rigby was holding back his chuckles.

Traitor.

"What about you and Rigby, huh?" Mordecai suddenly asked Chad who calmed himself enough to listen, "Why don't you make out with him?"He watched the murderous glare sharpen his best friend's eyes and smirked evilly at the insomniac in a way that clearly stated he wasn't affected, all while Chad pulled a face of thoughtful decision.

"Uh, why would we do that?" He asked, leaning on his hand, "Our relationship is completely different from yours." He said, but, noticing Mordecai's plan, he grinned and quickly added, "I'd still make out with him, though. To make a point."

"Do I get no say in this?!" Rigby cried angrily, "I don't want to make out with Chad!"

"Nobody has to make out with any-" Mordecai started, but was interrupted as Chad quickly, faster than any human should be, placed himself in Rigby's lap and pressed their lips together.

Rigby's eyes widened a considerable amount before they clenched tightly, his lips remaining stagnant as Chad moved his own against the raccoon's. He held his hands in fists at his sides and felt his face get cupped and caressed carefully before being tilted up.

Mismatched blue and vibrant red widened in surprise at the actions. Jeremy hadn't actually considered Chad would take it this far -although, he did have to remember,t his was Chad they were talking about-, and Mordecai was just dumbfounded that his best friend hadn't thrown the other off instantly. He was never one for physical contact. Hell, fist bumps were about the only for of real affection the bluenette got from the brunette.

After a minute or so of Chad biting, licking, and sucking at Rigby's firmly pressed lips, he pulled back and seated himself back to where he had been. He picked his phone back up and smiled, looking to be completely unaffected, as if it hadn't even happened, while Rigby was panting a bit from holding his breath, lips swollen and bruised, his already messy hair a bit tousled.

"See?~" Chad said smugly.

What a fucking whore.

"I never agreed to anything." Jeremy stated before Mordecai had time to gather himself from the shock, "I'm pretty sure I'd throw up from kissing him, now that I think about it. There's a lot of shit that spews out of there." He couldn't help but seize the opportunity to poke fun at the artist.

Said artist's jaw dropped, "Fuck you!"

"Plus," the albino added, smirking a bit in mockery, "He probably sucks at kissing."

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!" Chad exclaimed, clearly upset by this, "You mean I kissed this inanimate object of a human for nothing?! No fair, Jeremy!"

"Who the fuck says I'm a bad kisser?!" Mordecai cut in, obviously extremely offended by Jeremy's accusation.

Inwardly grinning, the blonde knew he was winning at his own little game he'd put the artist in. He just need one more little push.

"Well, when was the last time you ever even kissed someone?"

Silence met this infuriating question as Mordecai's face flushed with embarrassment and engagement.

Fuck this cunt.

"I'm just as good as any of you fuckers."

This time, Jeremy didn't hold back the shit-eating grin that tugged at his usually placid lips.

Bingo.

"Prove it."

Only a mere second of hesitation followed before Mordecai growled and flicked his hand out to grabbed a fistful of Jeremy's hair, right behind his ear, and yanked the blonde towards him as he flashed forward.

Their lips met harshly, teeth clanking together, tongue's instantly battling, and glasses going askew as the real war began.

Chad could be heard in the background, hooting and hollering in excitement and Rigby gasped in surprise at the hostile yet seductive sight. But, Jeremy paid them no mind as he let his phone slip from his hand and turned, his long fingered appendages gripping Mordecai's hips with bruising strength and jerking him closer.

The younger hovered on his knees, allowing himself to be moved forward as he was too busy trying to dominate the other's mouth. His other hand came up and wrapped around the back of Jeremy's neck. Caressing, almost. His thumb brushing the gauged earlobe as he used his grip in the blonde hair, with his other hand, to yank Jeremy's head further back, causing the other to crane his neck uncomfortably.

Not one to be beat, Jeremy braced his feet on the ground and shoved his weight against he other, knocking Mordecai back -who gave a surprised yelp into the kiss, letting the albino momentarily take over their kiss completely- onto his bed with the taller on top.

It was angry, the way they kissed and touched one another.

But it was also bliss.

Mordecai found that he was slowly beginning to lose himself in the way Jeremy's slightly chapped lips moved forcefully over his own soft ones. The way their slick tongues clashed and danced violently around the other's, desperately trying to assert themselves as the alpha. The way he bit and sucked at Mordecai's wet muscle or bottom lip, surely bruising the skin as evidence to prove what they've been up to. How large hands groped at his hips and sides, feeling up everything they could. And, ultimately, the utter most realization that he was losing this battle.

He could feel it, submission trying to rear it's ugly yet pleasurable head. Telling Mordecai to give in, to let Jeremy have his way. Promising that it would feel good. And, honestly, he somehow knew it wasn't lying to him.

He wouldn't give in so easily, though.

Holding back any noise of pleasure, Jeremy doing as well, Mordecai summoned all of his strength and pushed the blonde back enough for him to sit up. Getting only one desperate intake of air before his kiss swollen lips were claimed once more.

"Mmph..!" He cried in surprise, the sound muffled against the albino's lips.

Pressing a hand behind himself to hold up his torso, as Jeremy leaned against him heavily, Mordecai quickly felt lightheaded.

He opened his eyes halfway, locking with vibrant red that seemed to glow with determination and hunger. A combination that had Mordecai's eyebrows drawing up together slight surrender, holding back a shiver at the memories flooding into his mind. The pain he felt this man inflict upon him so many weeks ago, the act of being completely taken over by another, the absolute thrill contained within the brawl that was equally, if not, more, intense in this moment, now, with the blonde's rough touch and predatory demeanor.

He could sense the arousal radiating off the other two present within the room, watching the entire performance with baited breath. And, when Mordecai and Jeremy finally broke away, gasping for breath, only one thought stuck out in the grounds keeper's mind. Which he couldn't help but vocalize.

"I fucking hate you."

* * *

**This is basically the teaser. So, please don't be disappointed that it didn't go any further. I think I can make up for that in the next chapter. Please comment and let me know what you think. Remember that I'll be gone for a few weeks. I'll try to get the next chapter posted by tomorrow but I can't promise anything.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (except Karen) or plot from Regular Show. I do, however, own this particular story.**

**Warning: This story contains homosexual (BOYXBOY/GIRLXGIRL) and mature material, including; sexual situations, misuse of drugs, underage drinking, law-breaking, foul language, and violence. If you are against any of those things then, please, exit without flames. Thank you.**

**Summary: Human AU. Benson has decided to hire some new help from the past, seeing as our two favorite boys can't seem to get it together. Naturally, the two decide it's time to step up and prove the extra hands are unneeded. But what happens when Rigby makes friends with the new recruits? How will Mordecai react? Especially when a rivalry spurs between him and a certain blonde, bringing forth feelings he never knew existed within himself, or his friends.**

**Check out animegirl1000 on deviant art to see my vision of all the characters, her art is amazing.**

* * *

"This is fucking bullshit..."

Mordecai was currently kneeled on the gritty floor of the shack out by the docks, wrapping his arms firmly around a dust covered chest to begin moving it, blowing his bangs furiously away from his vision.

After his and Jeremy's little display the night before, they had awkwardly kept their distance from each other until all four of the group had passed out. The artist had woken up with the blonde looking down at him in confusion before he realized that he was wrapped completely around the male. They must've seeked each other's warmth during the night and ended up in a tangle of limbs. Rigby had laughed hysterically when he saw and Chad had been nowhere to be seen, relieving Mordecai immensely considering the little shit would blow everything out of proportion if he'd known. That is, until later when all three had received a picture message from the tanned brat. A picture of Jeremy and Mordecai cuddling in their sleep.

Mother fucker.

Now there was evidence.

Not that the still kiss swollen lips and Mordecai's bruised hips weren't proof enough, already.

Either way, Mordecai hadn't the time to go find the little fiend before Benson assigned both him and, of course, fucking Jeremy to clean out this God forsaken shack. He knew it was coming, the chore, and simply dreaded it every single time it was his and Rigby's turn to sweep up the spiders and haul out the cobwebs. Except, now, it was far worse. Not only did he have to clean the one thing he hated most in the Park, but he had to do it while in a confined space with Jeremy, of all people.

Although the peace treaty between the two had been nice while it lasted throughout the week, the moment their lips had met, that peace had been shattered.

Denial was an extreme quality Mordecai possessed and obsessed about. He refused to acknowledge the fact that, indeed, kissing the blonde was pleasurable. He refused to believe that, perhaps, the albino felt any sort of positive emotion towards the artist. And, most certainly, he refused to believe that he wanted Jeremy -and, oh, how he wanted Jeremy- in any way, shape, or form. That would be preposterous, unacceptable. A hypocritical blow of offense towards his own actions and words thrown daily towards the blonde. His pride would never allow something as taboo as lusting for the tech graduate. It was risky, too damn risky for Mordecai to allow such a thing to happen.

Now, he wasn't entirely sure, but, if he were to go by Jeremy's own words from the night prior, or, the way he so willingly kissed the bluenette back with such raw intentions, Mordecai thought it safe to say that the co-worker, indeed, wanted the artist.

'_I wouldn't mind fooling around with him... I'd tap that... Prove it._'

The words played endlessly inside Mordecai's mind, those heterochromic eyes haunting his very core and glowing brightly every time he closed his own, in an attempt to escape, and that low, gravelly voice -beaten down by years of smoking-, vibrated throughout the blue haired man's pierced and gauged ears, sending mortifyingly pleasant shivers down his back.

Shaking his head, Mordecai snapped himself out of it.

'_Pull yourself together! Jesus!_'

Huffing silently to himself, he heaved the large chest up, using his legs to lift and groaning with the effort. They had to begin clearing out a few things before they could really get to the cleaning. So, he turned, cursing as he knocked into other things, and tried to maneuver around the impossible maze that made up the inside of the shack. They'd been at this for over two hours but it was still insanely crowded.

He made his way over to the door, grunting and grumbling to himself as the smell of nicotine made it's way to his nostrils. He glanced up from watching where exactly his feet were going, and caught sight of Jeremy leaning against the frame of the doorway, a cigarette held up to his lips as he took a well need drag. He had been sorting through and dusting off everything Mordecai had set outside, separating junk from what was useful, a task they took turns with -Jeremy having been doing Mordecai's current job for the first two hours-, and had decided to take a break.

And he was enjoying it.

It had been late in the afternoon when Benson had asked him and Mordecai to come clean out the shed. He thought it to be odd timing, considering the sun in the sky was creeping on into evening and would begin it's descend behind the horizon soon, but simply accepted the job. But, now, as he felt his body relax at the relief of nicotine entering his system, the hipster found the humid atmosphere -he wondered when it was going to rain, the dry spell seemed never ending-, along with Mordecai's constant cursing and whining, was just hardly bearable at the sight before him.

Colors of warm oranges and variations of reds swiped across the clouds scarcely scattered along the darkening sky. The bright, brilliant sun, large and in charge with all of it's radiating glory, shone with defined intensities. Shadows casts from anything with volume and the soft rippling of water soothed Jeremy's thoughts.

It had been, honestly, a pleasant surprise when he woke up that morning.

Having seen Mordecai's handsome face, peaceful for once with slumber instead of his usually pinched expression of anger, laying silently on the blonde's chest, slightly turned with an arm circling Jeremy's waist almost protectively and a leg draped around his waist. While the albino's own arm was wrapped possessively around the other's shoulders, elbow bent and hand cradling the pulled back cerulean of Mordecai's hair, his pale face tilted down and to the side in the slightest towards the other.

It was an interesting sight, indeed.

When Chad had sent them the captured moment, Jeremy had set the image as his background in order to tease the bluenette. The artist having screamed his protest and trying to destroy the device as Jeremy smirked in victory at upsetting the other. But, if he were to be perfectly honest, watching Mordecai's mortified expressions weren't the reason he'd placed the memory on his screen, at least, not the main reason.

He liked it.

It was.. cute, seeing the normally blazing ball of fire distinguished in order to snuggle with the man he claimed he hated and wanted all the same. He'd even caught himself checking his phone more than usual, if that were even possible, just to catch a glimpse of said picture.

Of course, Jeremy was no fool.

He could see it, in the way Mordecai had been avoiding his eyes all day. The way he'd blushed harshly when waking up, trying to mask his emotions with ones of anger towards the blonde. The way they'd walked in a complete awkward silence to the shack a few hours earlier, a decently large pace separating them. The way the artist was doing his damnedest to focus of the job at hand rather than consider any idea Jeremy threw out into the open, not that that happened all that often.

Obviously, the bluenette believed he'd crossed some sort of line the night before. And, perhaps he truly had. But, he'd be damned before he allowed Mordecai into tricking himself that he didn't enjoy himself just as much, if not, more, than Jeremy had. Truthfully, he hadn't wanted to stop. He couldn't give two shits if Rigby and Chad had been in the room with them, he would have fucked the artist right then and there if he'd of let him.

He knew he wanted it, the message might as well have been tattooed across the bluenette's forehead, and he knew that Mordecai just had to understand the amount Jeremy lusted for his body.

He just needed to quit being so God damned stubborn.

Or, maybe it was time to take matters completely into his own hands.

Sighing out the smoke in his lungs, Jeremy decided not to think about it at the moment. It was beginning to drive on a migraine the more he mulled it over -which is exactly why he'd rather just go with the flow-. So, he took another drag, closing his eyes and enjoying the smothering warmth as a set of mismatched eyes watched him for a moment or so.

It was quiet for a while, before foot steps could be heard scoffing across the floor of the cement flooring as Mordecai snapped himself from his slight trance and continued carrying the heavy mass absorbing his arms.

"Jeremy, move your fee- _Ah_!" He suddenly yelled, his feet having tangled in a discarded net laying about the floor as he'd neared the blonde.

They twisted awkwardly and he stumbled forward, tripping himself over Jeremy's crossed ankles and plummeting forward. The chest flew from his arms, tumbling heavily to the ground and rolling once before it went still, as Mordecai fell face first into the overgrown grass and firmly packed dirt.

Glancing down at the heap of nerves below, Jeremy rose an eyebrow and shook his head as Mordecai groaned in pain.

"Fuck.." The clutz mumbled and pushed himself up to all fours, his eyes widened when he looked at his hand and saw, rather than felt, as a big, fat, hairy, ugly spider ran up his hand and forearm.

Eyes widening, Mordecai gasped loudly and screamed, yes, fucking screamed -rather girlishly, at that-, and smacked, thrashed, and jumped away in terror. He scrambled to his feet, making humiliating noises and shivering visibly as he rubbed at his now flesh crawling arm in the horrid memory of eight little legs crawling all over it. He was panting and stopped suddenly, though, as he heard a distinct hold back of laughter coming from behind him.

Deep red slapped itself across the artist's face as he turned cautiously to find the blonde biting his lower lip harshly in an attempt to hold in his giggles, his eyebrows drawn together in amusement.

Holding up a still slightly shaking finger, Mordecai snarled lowly, unable to suppress his blush, "I swear to God, Jeremy.."

"Oh, Princess." he mocked, "I had no idea you were afraid of spiders."

Fucking cunt.

"Fuck you!" He snapped, ignoring the slight waver in his voice when he thought back to it, "That fucker was _huge_!"

Though, his anger dissipated when he heard the soft chuckle leave Jeremy's lips. It was a rough, careless noise. And Mordecai was ashamed to admit to himself that he liked it.

Damn it.

"Whatever you say." The blonde stated before calming himself once more, taking another drag from his cigarette.

Taking a deep breath, Mordecai muttered an obscenity under his breath and walked the few paces it took to be next to the albino. He leaned on the other side of the doorway and eyed Jeremy's cigarette longingly.

Surprisingly, the blonde offered it out and Mordecai took it without a word, enjoying the silence as he placed the tip between his lips -suppressing the thought that it was Jeremy's saliva that made it damp, already- and inhaled slowly. Toxins invaded his lungs and the artist held in the smoke with practice. His throat burned, it having been a while since he smoked anything, but he dealt with it, eyes watering only slightly before he let them slid shut and exhaled slowly. Humming softly, he rested his head back against the split wood and allowed the nicotine buzz to do its charms, calming his nerves just enough for his mind to wander, handing the cancer stick back over to the blonde without looking.

Unfortunately, the image of Margret came to mind.

Her wedding was only about three months away, being held in August, it being mid May, and there was absolutely no way for him to get out of it. Rigby would surely force him to go if he tried to claim sick or make a run for it. And, he was supposed to be meeting up with her for coffee sometime soon so they could "catch up", as she'd put it over the phone.

The thought made him cringe.

Considering she was most likely planning to bring along her fiancé, Mordecai mentally spitting venom at the title, to meet him so they could become aquatinted before the big event. He wouldn't put it past her to do something like that. She had always been naive towards his feelings in the past, despite his many efforts to confess, and wouldn't know the difference if she was hurting him by showing off her new lover.

Mordecai sighed at this, not remembering opening his eyes as he gazed dully at entirely nothing, not realizing that Jeremy had been openly observing him. Watching the bluenette's face change from thoughtful, to pained.

So, when the artist reached for the cigarette again, Jeremy pulled it away and brought it to his own lips, locking eyes with the glare he received as he inhaled deeply, before said glare lowered and a defeated grunt escaped the other. Mordecai closing his eyes rather than fight to other for a damn cigarette that tasted like shit.

But, then, rough fingers were tilting his chin up and warmth, the already humid air intensifying, rolled off of the blonde and collided with Mordecai as the other stepped closer. The young man's eyes snapped open, locking with half lidded red as Jeremy leaned down slightly and coaxed the other's lips open with his own, blowing intoxicating smoke into the other's awaiting mouth. And, understanding what was happening, but not exactly thinking, Mordecai somehow went lax instead of freaking out, and lowered his lids, just barely staring into hazed ruby, and inhaling all that the tall blonde gave into his abused lungs. A tilt of his head and Jeremy pressed their lips more firmly together, nothing at all like the kiss they'd shared the night before, this one being far more gentle in its actions, and hearing a small sigh of what sounded like relief bubbling up Mordecai's throat.

The cigarette was dropped, long forgotten as the blue haired male moved his lips lazily with the albino's, exhaling the smoke through his nostrils and feeling the wisps of nicotine dance between them. He opened his mouth when Jeremy's tongue offered to play, allowing it to slid in and glide over his own in an unhurried manner, as if they had all the time in the world. And, before he realized it, his hands had slid up the material of the blonde's shirt and encircled the slightly taller's neck while he felt familiar hands hold his aching hips.

And it was only when one of those pale, calloused hands slipped under the material of his tank top to caress the skin there did Mordecai fully realize just what was going on.

Jeremy hissed and groaned when he was punched in the nose, hands yanking away from the other male's person in order to cradle the sensitive area that was now gushing with blood. He had been shoved and his back crashed against his original side of the doorframe heavily, not that the pain spiking in his back was exactly what he was focused on at the moment.

Mordecai glared with hatred towards the other, not at all worried or regretful when he saw the crimson liquid seep through the cracks of the blonde's fingers, and clenched his fists tightly as he turned and stormed back into the dark shack.

How dare that little bitch kiss him!

It was as if Mordecai had been in a fucking trance, for Christ's sakes! Hopeless against the other and only able to reciprocate with the same amount of affection presented to him. The artist just didn't understand how the cuntbag did it!

'_Fuck, what is he doing to me?!'_

And why the fuck was it so dark in here?!

Mordecai growled when he realized this, squinting his eyes against the darkness enveloping the cramped room around him and hitting his hip against a nearby crate. Cursing to himself, and trying desperately to forget about what just happened between him and his rival, he blindly reached and searched around for the drawstring that would flood the room with some much needed fluorescent light.

Unfortunately, he never found it.

His search was interrupted when he was suddenly shoved forward. He gasped and groaned as he crashed into what he believed to be more crates and boat gear as Jeremy snarled at him in the darkness.

"Why the fuck can't you just admit it?"

It took a moment for the artist to gather his footing, trying not to fall, and turned to see the sunlight falling in from the open doorway outlining the blonde's tall silhouette. He could see the calm stance he'd taken, a hand coming up to most likely wipe away blood that still dripped from his nostrils, but Mordecai could hear the hostility and frustration breaking through the barriers of Jeremy's usually stoic voice.

A part of him was proud of that, but, he didn't exactly have time to gloat as he asked.

"The fuck are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you wanting me just as fucking much as I want you." He snapped in utter honesty, through with games, and Mordecai's eyes widened.

He hoped the other couldn't see him, that he was just as blind as Mordecai was.

"I don't want you." What a fucking lie, "Don't flatter yourself!"

"Bullshit." Was the blunt reply, the confidence and absolute knowing in that voice caught the blue haired adult off guard, even intimidated him, but he wouldn't show it.

"I don't know if you've noticed, Jeremy," he said his name with utter disgust, "But I kinda, sorta, really, _really_ fucking hate you. So you can lay off with your queer propositions already. They disgust me." He growled, then, added, "You disgust me."

Suddenly, hands grabbed hold of his collar and tossed him to the side, his back hitting a wall and head snapping back, whacking itself harshly against the hard surface. He jumped when hands slammed down on either side of his head and he could practically taste Jeremy's sickly sweet and ashy breath as he was now leaning dangerously close to the other, trapping Mordecai with his body so close.

"You wanna know what really disgusts me, Mordedai?"

Oh God..

Said male had to restrain the urge to completely tremble at the low, deadly serious tone of Jeremy's voice, and awaited in frightened anticipation for the answer.

Jeremy ignored the iron taste of his own blood filling his mouth and continued in a low, strangely calm voice, "Your unoriginal, blatant, pathetic, and painfully obvious denial."

And, without allowing the artist time to retort, Jeremy slammed his lips onto the others.

The first thing the bluenette noticed, was the taste: Blood, still seeming to be raining down by the handfuls, laced within the familiar flavor of nicotine. Combined into an irony display of intoxication that seemed to drown Mordecai in it's own addictions. The younger man could smell the sweat lingering on the albino's features and person just as equally as the buds upon his tongue explored it, seeking out all of the ridiculously satisfying consumption of saltiness it could offer. This, added in with the underlining taste that could only be described, in simplest terms, as Jeremy, blew every known obstacle out of proportion in the artist's mind.

The second thing that the bluejay noticed, was his touch: Never before had such aggression presented itself before Mordecai. Every single touch felt like ice that had been held to one's skin far too long, like the pinpoints that cleverly prick at your entire physique when the body's temperature is rather chilled, before hastily shoved into a stream of scolding warmth. Like it was burning the artist, and freezing him at the same time.

The third thing he noticed was, was his lack of fight.

Mustering up all that he could, Mordecai forced his head to the side, gasping in lungfuls of much needed air as Jeremy continued his attack. Biting and sucking viciously at the junction of the artist's neck, causing said male to clench his fists and sink his own teeth into his bottom lip to hold back the moans of painful pleasure. He tried pulling his hands from the vice grip the albino possessed, but failed miserably, receiving only the tightening of crucial barriers and nails biting sharply into his flesh.

"Get off!" He cried, proud that his voice didn't waver, but disappointed in the shrill tone.

He earned only a grunt in reply, along with a knee forcing his legs apart. Said knee pressed rather harshly against Mordecai's groin, enough force held within the motion to knock the air completely from the artist's lungs. At first, he thought this to be payback for when he'd kneed the blonde in the basement, but when the joint began moving in circular motions, dragging delighted sparks of pleasure down his spin, Mordecai couldn't help take the thought back.

He tossed his head back, smacking it against the dull wood behind him, once more -just how many times did he intend to cause himself brain damage today?-, and let out a wail. Whether it was out of discomfort or welcomed joy -most likely both-, Jeremy found he didn't care, feeling his rival's chest rub his own as his back arched and toes curled.

The albino didn't exactly like the fact that he had snapped. He hated losing control of himself, thinking it to be extremely weak. But, with the way Mordecai was squirming against the pleasure he was causing, his breaths coming out in airy, desperate gasps, his body screaming to be touched further, Jeremy decided that maybe, just maybe, letting go wasn't such a bad thing after all. As long as this was the end result.

Though, the bluenette's insistent struggles were beginning to piss the albino off.

He opened his crimson iris' to find something to bind the bluejay with, squinting in the dark, though he could see better in such conditions than most, to see a rope laying on a crate next to them. Smiling against he other's heated flesh, he didn't realize his guard had dropped, if only in the slightest, and the grip he had on the others left wrist loosened a fraction. Enough for that wrist to break free and slug Jeremy in the face, albeit clumsy, but still, enough to stunt the other in a throbbing pain. And, enough to send his glasses flying from his face to land somewhere on the floor.

_God damn it._

Jeremy was sick and tired of this little bitch hitting him!

Ignoring the pain blossoming throughout his left cheekbone, the albino growled dangerously and grabbed the other by the shirt, throwing him to the side with all of his might. Snatching the rope off the crate as he twisted on his heel to follow.

Mordecai didn't even know why he'd hit the other.

Impulse?

'_More like denial, idiot.'_

He scowled at his own, cynical thought. He knew _exactly_ why he'd hit the other for the countless number of times.

He wanted him to forget.

Forget the pleasure that was wrecking both of their bodies. Forget the fact that Mordecai, despite his complaints, wanted the other to continue. To force his body to writhe with all that the other had to offer, no matter the terminal pain that would come afterwards.

But like hell if he ever let the other know of this.

Not that he exactly had the time to dwell on the matter when he tripped while simultaneously doubling over some kind of large, rectangular crate, knocking over many boxes and useless supplies stored on top. This particular crate was much cooler upon touch, he noted, it's smooth surface gliding easily under his fingertips, even with the thick layer of dust coating it's lid. But, pain was already sprouting within his stomach and he coughed, the knowledge leaving his mind when he suddenly heard the sound of glass breaking.

Jeremy's glasses.

He'd known his last blow had knocked the contraptions from the albino's face. The large framed spectacles must have landed near him from behind and Jeremy, making his way over to undoubtfully punch the living daylights out of the artist, must have stepped right on them. Unable to see clearly in the darkness of the shed, more so now that his naturally impaired vision was without the assistance of medicated glass.

He could hear the crunch of it, clear as day, the thin sheen of prescribed lens shattering effortlessly under the weight of Jeremy's Jordon's. But, the sound wasn't what made Mordecai flinch.

Having whipped his head to the side, he saw that Jeremy was disturbingly unfazed by the sound nor the fact that he would now have to purchase new ones. Determination was set in the rusted eyes of his rival, unsettling Mordecai in ways he'd thought only occurred during his nightmares as he attempted to push up from the lidded "crate".

But, of course, he never made it even an inch.

For a hand, faster than Mordecai's reflexes could handle, had him pinned to the surface beneath far quicker than he was comfortable with, with far more strength than his chest could handle.

He gasped for air, the hand having disappeared just as quickly as it came, before the sound of fabric ripping reached his thunder pounding ears. He arched back up in surprise as his back was exposed, the tightly woven threads that made up his tank top of small matter to the man behind him. And, before he knew it, the remains were falling back down his shoulders and arms, completely useless.

And he didn't even have the time to turn and begin his ranting before his hair was grabbed and head forced down to smack audibly against the dusty, solid "crate" beneath. He groaned at the impact, his already swarming-with-need vision clouding with uncertainty and pain as he dully felt the remnants of his tank top being removed harshly. Now, his bare chest and arms pressed to the cooled surface and his nipples tightened from the sudden, chilled contact.

He panted softly in both mental and physical exhaustion. He wasn't quite sure he could handle anymore, although he was positive they were far from finished, and only snapped out of his trance when he felt his arms being forced behind his back.

He yanked and struggled harshly against the man trying to restrain him, feeling a coarse, straw-like material -a rope, perhaps?- being wrapped around his crossed wrists.

"W-What the hell are you- AAHHH!" He suddenly cried out as sharp, bloodstained teeth sank themselves into the skin of his right shoulder, hard.

Pained bloomed and, as he feared, waves of excitement ran straight to his groin.

They continued clamping down until he finally tensed up and remained stagnant, allowing the other to finish binding his wrists as Mordecai himself bit harshly into his own lip to keep from whimpering.

He began to tremble from the strain and nearly gave a pained moan when Jeremy finally pulled his teeth away from the bleeding wound he left behind, leaning his body against Mordecai's. The younger man could feel the way his hips ached to twitch back in order to grind against the other, but forced them to behave. Brisling when he felt a pair of lips brush against his ear.

"I believe it's high time that you learned some discipline, _Mordecai_."

Jesus _Christ_.

If he wasn't turned on before, and he hated himself for admitting it, he definitely was now. How could he not? With that deep, roughly grating voice, broken down from years of smoking, purring such degrading yet powerful words in his ear?

He pondered this a moment as he licked his suddenly dry lips, deciding to test the waters a bit by attempting to lift his upper body against the strong grip holding him. Jeremy seemed displeased with this and shoved him down further, snarling warningly in his ear.

It was impossible, he decided as he could only muster up a half-defiant growl from deep in his throat, not meaning for it to come out more of a whine than anything.

"You need to learn your _place_." The albino spoke lowly, promisingly, threateningly.

And damn it all if it didn't turn Mordecai on further.

But the proud little bitch inside of him couldn't help but defend it's already crushed pride. So, he sneered and pushed back against the other, shoving against the hand that seemed to be so easily holding him down.

"Get the fuck off of me, Jeremy!" He snapped, ignoring the slight waver in his own voice.

But, this small show of vulnerability was all the blonde needed for encouragement.

Wordlessly, he lifted the weight from his hand, momentarily confusing the other with the image of obedience before he dragged it down Mordecai's back quickly. His calloused fingertips rough against the smooth, tanned flesh stretched over impressive muscles, much like Jeremy's own. But, he ignored this, for the moment. Instead, both of his strong hands came down to grab the artist's hips with bone crushing strength, relishing in the surprised yelp he received when he gave a jerking tug and lift, leaving Mordecai's abdomen hanging off the edge of the refrigerator and bowing it down towards the gritty floor by gravity's work alone, his ass now sticking in the air. Perfectly curved, despite Jeremy's teasing when they'd first kissed the night before, and managing to make the blonde's mouth water.

The man on the receiving end couldn't help but blush furiously at the vulnerable position, able to do nothing but hang his mouth open in a silent moan as Jeremy pressed his semi-erect, clothed length to Mordecai's equally jean clad ass.

And when an unsteady rhythm started up, Jeremy rocking himself against the other with powerful intensity, the bluejay had to bit down on his bruised and bloody lips to keep in the sounds of need begging to leave his throat, just so they could express to the other what words couldn't. The silent demands, not-so-hushed pleas, needs that would love to be released loudly so all knew how much pleasure Mordecai was receiving.

But he didn't allow such things to happen. He kept his mouth shut, fearing to even open his eyes as Jeremy rocked harder, damn near dry humping him now in stricken heat.

Speaking of heat, why the fuck did Jeremy have to choose today, of all days, to screw Mordecai out in a muggy shed?

Mordecai felt as though he were melting, sweat beading down his face like bullets shooting to fire against the enemy as his back received sloppily placed kisses. Each only leaving behind a small wet trail that did nothing but suffocate the artist's skin even further into absurdity. The fact that they just as equally left him shivering in need was beyond the point, though.

He was panting hard, now. Trying desperately to relieve himself of the near unbearable, smothering heat Jeremy was providing, assisting the already radiating blister of air around them. But, not even the cool surface under him tamed the beast as he finally released his lips to voice his suffering.

"_J-Jeremy_..!" he breathed, not at all meaning for it to come out as wanton as it did.

But, it most certainly gathered the others attentions. For he had slowed his thrusts to rough grinding as he leaned his own body over Mordecai's to catch what he wanted to say.

"I-_ngh_... Hot.." He panted, pleasure spiking up his back despite his fear of heat stroke, "'S h-hot.. Ah..!~"

The blonde seemed to consider this a moment. It wouldn't do to have the blubbering idiot fall to the floor, unconscious. Or to have him throw up everywhere. Now that would be a mood killer.

He thought quickly, the lightbulb inside his brain clicking on to burn bright when he smirked down at the other and released a hip to reach.

A burst of sudden chilled air drew Mordecai's attention, immediately.

He turned his head to the other side and noticed the other half of the refrigerator was open, the lid propped back against the wall after the remaining supplies laying on it toppled noisily to the floor. Mordecai closed his eyes gratefully, basking in the relief the temperature drop offered to his flushed face, not noticing as a long fingered hand reached into the contraption.

His hair was suddenly grabbed, yet again, and yanked back. Forcing the artist to his use all of his strength to comply and stand up, his stance unkempt. But his anger reared, regardless.

"Would you quit tugging my fucking ha-!" His rage dissipated, command cut off with a choked gasp at the burning sensation placed against his nipple.

Then, it was cold.

So _fucking_ cold as Jeremy lazily circled the ice cube around the shy pink bud.

Mordecai fought against it, but, involuntarily, he felt his treacherous nipples pucker at the attention. He bit his lip, tasting blood -unsure whether it belonged to him or Jeremy at that point- and drew away instinctively. Only to come into hard contact with Jeremy's strong chest, the solid barrier keeping him from running as the other hand came up and began to tease the other nipple with his fingers alone. Pinching, pulling, rubbing.

The artist tipped his head back, eyes hazy and letting out a shaky breath as it rested against the albino's shoulder. He wasn't sure if he enjoyed the sting which was offered every time the ice pressed into his heated flesh, now switching to his other nipple, but, if his back arching, practically begging for more as his jeans tightened impossibly further, was anything to go by, he'd say he was, indeed, enjoying the torturous pleasures tingling throughout his limbs.

His bound hands fisted the material protecting Jeremy's stomach, desperate for something to keep him grounded on this earth. Least he float away in the euphoric demands seizing his body into nothing more than a trembling mess of hormones. He didn't even realize the betrayal his own body possessed until he felt his hands move of their own accord.

Panting and moaning, just as blood stained lips found his abused neck, once more, Mordecai released the material from his hands, now stretched beyond repair by his own tugging. His fingers danced down the others chiseled abs, playfully plucking at the hemline riding low on the others hips.

Simple touches, but the artist knew he was doing well when he felt the other press his hips more sharply into his rear, encouraging him to keep going.

And keep going he did.

Using what skill he had, through all of the shaking his entire body was currently suffering, the bluenette blindly felt for the others belt. He deliberately initiated a grind this time, rolling his hips in a seductive fashion against the others pressing erection, his hands slowly, teasingly, unbuckling what he could.

He struggled a moment with the button, groaning when Jeremy bit down on the nape of his neck and sucked vigorously, but managed through the pleasure and pulled his ass away momentarily to pull down the zipper, hearing a shaky sigh of relief escape the masculine male behind him.

Who the fuck had he been kidding?

There's no way he could resist this. Not now. Not when it felt so _fucking good_.

So, when he was flipped around, ass parked against the edge of the fridge he'd been bent over, and lips pressed urgently to his own, Mordecai couldn't help but to return the desperation, tenfold.

'_His lips are cold_,' the artist noted, soon finding out why when he parted his own to take in the others tongue.

The ice cubes in the albino's mouth clanked rather loudly as their tongues danced around them in a near battle of the death, fighting against the other with angered passion that didn't cease to turn them both on. The ice burned Mordecai's tongue, but God, if it wasn't hot. The excess amount of water, melted and tasting of iron when mixed with their blood, dribbled down both of their chins when it couldn't make it down their throats. But neither seemed to care, accepting the sloppy, wet sensations as they ravished the other.

Inching his hips forward to glide against the others, Mordecai weighed his options. Having his hands tied behind his back really was becoming bothersome. So what could he do?

Smirking, the artist suddenly gave up the fight for dominance, allowing the other to plunge his tongue completely into the others mouth. He couldn't helps the deep moan he gave, or his eyes rolling back as he was attacked, helpless for the moment as he tried to keep up with Jeremy, but he just wasn't fast enough. That is, before he suddenly clamped his jaw, teeth sinking into the slick muscle invading his mouth and sucking on it harshly.

The blonde let out a guttural groan of agony, yanking his tongue away from the rough treatment to instead glare and pant along with his counterpart.

"Very funny." He snarled, spitting a combination of blood and saliva to the side.

Trying to avoid his eyes, Mordecai chuckled breathlessly and stared at the other's cheek.

"Payback's a bitch.~" he said, cocking his head towards his injured shoulder.

"It will be," the male commented, ripping open Mordecai's jeans and shucking them towards the floor, boxers included, "For you."

The bluejay blushed furiously, trying to curl in on himself from being so suddenly exposed, but Jeremy would have none of it. Kneeling slightly, the older hooked his arms around the back of Mordecai's knees and jerked. This sent the other flying back, landing heavily on top of the fridge he'd been bent over, and groaning from the collision.

Jeremy paid this no mind, yanking off the others annoyingly heavy shoes, the socks going with it, and freeing his legs from the gathered denim around his ankles, tossing it all aside carelessly. Forcing the other to spread eagle, Jeremy settled himself comfortably between him legs, hands braced on either side of Mordecai's head to box him in with a a predatorily gaze.

Mordecai stared, wide eyed with shock and embarrassment. When the hell did Jeremy get to be so fast?

His hands were jammed between the lid and his own body, throbbing with the need of release that he couldn't give without arching and making himself look like a whore -not that he didn't look like one already-.

He managed, however, to find his voice, "Bastard! Just what the hell are you do-?!" He stopped when the albino began lapping at the droplets of water that had trailed down Mordecai's chest, "_Ngh_!~"

"What does it look like?" Came the infuriatingly indifferent reply.

The asshole sounded completely unaffected or aroused, despite his actions, when he came face to face with Mordecai and announced, "I'm going to fuck you."

He didn't have time to retort as something cold jolted him, having been pressed to his most private area. Mismatched eyes widened all the more, black eyes rows drawing up as his mouth formed an "o". His back arched whorishly, a cross between a moan and cry escaping his heavily abused and swollen lips as the ice was circled slowly around his puckered entrance.

When had Jeremy even reached between them?

The thought left as soon as it's come, replaced with a sense of sharp, unforgiving, lust when fingers joined the fun, pushing and probing lightly, teasingly.

Mordecai gritted his teeth, his legs locking around Jeremy's waist and trying to force him closer, desperate for more.

"F-For fuck's s-sa-_ahh_..~" he moaned, rocking his hips with the motions of the ice and fingertips, "Hurry up, f-fuckass!"

An agitated twitch pulled at Jeremy's eyebrow.

He pulled the ice and fingers away, tossing it aside before he pulled himself out of his boxers and positioned. The fucker wanted him to hurry? Oh, Jeremy would hurry all right.

Pulling his hips back, the blonde slammed forward.

At the suddenly intrusion forced into his body, Mordecai couldn't help it, and screamed. He screamed bloody murder, his bound hands clenching and unclenching, muscles tensing, toes curling, and head thrown back with his spin drawn up.

Jeremy himself, was in bliss. The tight, scorching heat that encased his erection was far more than he ever expected, so much better than he could've dreamed. It seemed to be sucking him in and trying to reject him at the same time, creating a pull and push sensation that was sending his thoughts spinning. And the way Mordecai's entire body quaked tremors constantly created the carnal need to intensify such shivers, an animalistic terror taking over his rational thought.

Growling, he grasped a better hold on the artist's hips and drew back some, a faint regret for lack of lubrication crossing his tainted thoughts before he slammed back in, completely to the hilt now. But he didn't stop, despite Mordecai's pained cries for him to slow down, he simply reeled back, noticing it was a bit easier, and barreled forward.

This fucking cunt!

Mordecai kept spewing derogatory words as such throughout his thoughts, his nerves completely aflame with something far beyond pain as Jeremy fucked him like some useless, unfeeling blow-up doll. What the _fuck_ was he thinking?! Not using lube or even prepping the man beneath before he dove right in?

What an asshole.

What an arrogant, self-absorbed, _cunt_!

The bluenette continued with these thoughts, finding them to be more enjoyable than the actual pain of being fucked dry by the merciless blonde above him. He winced when he noticed Jeremy's entries were becoming easier,not because he was used to the in and out motion, but because of the slick assistance his own blood was offering. Meaning the idiot tore something and Mordecai wouldn't be able to shit right for two weeks.

Great.

Fucking fantastic.

But, then, the fool managed to brush against something that sent off explosions in Mordecai's mind, his cock throbbing with neglect as he moaned hoarsely. The first promises of pleasure beginning to push away the sharp stabs of pain as Jeremy reposition and aimed, hitting the bluenette's prostate with each brutal thrust and sending the other into a mass of jello limbs.

"Harder!" Mordecai moaned, sounding like a bitch in heat, "G-God! Fuck me _h-harder_!"

Jeremy growled in arousal and complied, for once. Their hips colliding roughly with each forced entry, skin making skin and moans spilling from both of their lips as Mordecai's eyes rolled back into his head, his back arching up painfully.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fu-_Ahhh_!~" Mordecai rambled, a mantra of the same word escaping with each breath pushed from his lungs.

He forced his mismatched eyes open to gaze up at the state Jeremy was in, his already suffering breath catching in his throat at the sight. In the small glimpse of light offered from the setting sun outside, he could see platinum blonde hair tossed around messily, sexy in its own way with how it framed the sun-kissed complexion. Such skin was coated in perspiration, beads of sweat running down temples and along a strong jawline that was clenched in concentration. His eyes were closed, eyebrows furrowed and twitching slightly in pleasure as he worked himself in and out of Mordecai's body.

He looked incredibly attractive, sexy, and undeniably lustful for the man laying beneath him. And Mordecai prided himself into knowing that it was he this man lusted for, he who had put the normally stoic asshole into such bliss. He, who had finally gotten the other to snap to loose control.

That alone sent shudders across his spine, and Mordecai, through his panting and moaning, called out, "Jeremy!~"

Nearly white lashes parted to reveal clouded red, the normally vibrant color dulled to a deep burgundy in its lust.

Mordecai snapped and pushed himself up with his bound hands, Jeremy's thrusts slowing to a near stop in order to allow the other to sit up, his hands braced back to hold himself. The albino panted, raising an eyebrow in curiosity at the other before his kiss-swollen lips were swept up by Mordecai's own in a passionate embrace.

Their mouths moved lazily, just like they had before this bizarre turn took place, tongues rubbing and rolling around, exploring.

When they parted, their foreheads rested on the others, breaths mingling as Mordecai pleaded, "Please..."

Jeremy gazed into his eyes with half lidded crimson, considering as the bluenette nuzzled him.

"Jeremy, _please_..~"

And, for whatever reason, the blonde just couldn't refuse the artist's request this time.

He reached around the others body, his shaft throbbing and still embedded in the man seated awkward as he untied the now bruised and raw wrists. Instantly, arms came around his neck and lips found his again, heated and determined to show dominance as a round ass ground against him.

Jeremy groaned and began moving again, Mordecai rocking back and forth with him so they met halfway as their lips were locked in battle. That is, until the albino once again found the others prostate and began grinding against it with each thrust. The blunette threw his head back, nails digging into the others shoulders as Jeremy's lips touched the injured shoulder. His tongue slid over the end lamed flesh,causing Mordecai to shudder with gasps and moans.

"Say it again." Jeremy ordered when he felt himself beginning to rush at orgasm.

The man beneath pressed up, rubbing his own completely neglected member against the others abdomen, smearing it with his own precome and moaning at the friction.

"Jeremy.." He muttered, breathless.

A sharp stab at his prostate made him jolt.

"Louder." Jeremy snarled and Mordecai shivered, arching his chest to press and rub against the blonde's clothed one. His nipples hardened from the rough material against his smooth flesh,but he moaned nonetheless and obeyed.

"Jeremy!" He called, beginning to repeat the only thing that made sense to him at a the moment.

"Jeremy, _Jeremy_, Jer-_ahh_-my!~"

He was so close, so unbearably close. He couldn't possibly survive this incredible pleasure, couldn't possibly take anymore.

But, just like that, Jeremy's work roughened hand suddenly wrapped around his nearing purple erection and began to pump furiously in time with his brutal thrusts.

And that was it.

The straw that broke the camel's back.

"_JEREMY!~_"

Head thrown back, eyes rolled back into his head, mouth open, back bowed, arms clutching, legs clamping, and entrance clenching, Mordecai came. He came harder than he has in months, years, maybe. And it just kept coming. Wave after wave of pleasure coursing throughout his veins, breaking him down until he fell back, laying limply against the fridge top as Jeremy continued thrusting like a beast into his overly sensitive entrance.

He cried out with every blow, weak and spent before the blonde finally seized up and something scorching hot flowed into him. He moaned pitifully, his legs pulling at Jeremy's still rocking hips, milking him for everything his had until he slowed to a stop.

They both panted, eyes closed and intimately attached.

Mordecai peeked, catching Jeremy's hazy stare and holding it, searching for something he didn't know of until the sound of the others gruff voice brought him back.

"Now was that so bad?" His voice was tired, leaking a playful tease instead of cold resentment.

This comforted Mordecai in ways he couldn't even begin to understand as he chuckled lightly, "No, I suppose it wasn't.~"

He gasped and shuddered as Jeremy pulled out of him lightly, sparks of ghost pleasure sprinkled along his body. He watched as the other tucked himself into his boxers and fixed his jeans. A sudden realization occurred to him and he frowned, more like pouted, at the other.

"Why is it that I'm the only one naked?"

The small chuckle Jeremy emitted brisked Mordecai's nerves pleasantly.

"Because this was punishment, remember?"

Frowning, the artist grumbled and forced himself to sit up, looking down at the mess his body had become with all of it's scratches, bites, hickeys, and bloodstains. He grimaced as he felt his entrance leak Jeremy's seed, absently noting to clean it out later as he looked up, the blonde now between his legs again and placing light kisses along his shoulder.

He hummed at the gesture, closing his eyes to allow it, if only for a moment, before they began hating each other again.

"You know," Jeremy started, "I didn't intend for this to be a one-time thing."

Mordecai's eyes shot open and he looked at the other questioningly, "And but hat, you mean..?"

Could this mean that the albino actually.. felt something for Mordecai? The idea seemed too outrageous to be true. Never, in his wildest dreams, could he believe the other felt something other than disgust towards him. The again, he was proven wrong just now. Obviously, the blonde found him attractive. And Mordecai wasn't going to sit there with the man's come up his ass and say he didn't want the other's dick again.

But, still, the thought of any sort of relationship coming front his was far fetched, even in Mordecai's mind.

Jeremy rolled his eyes, reaching up to adjust his glasses, only to growl at the reminder he no longer possessed such luxury.

"Look, I've been waiting to fuck you for weeks now." He explained, "And I imagine you can't possibly sit there and tell me that you did t feel the same."

As if for confirmation, he looked at Mordecai pointedly, receiving a hesitant nod.

"And it felt good, right?"

Another nod.

"Then who's to say we can't do it again?" The albino inquired, pulling Mordecai a bit closer to him to make a point, "Besides, it's a win-win situation."

Placing his hands around the others neck, almost by instinct, and wrapping his legs back around the other for support, Mordecai looked skeptical, "And how is that?"

"Simple." The blonde smirked, placing his hands on the others waist, avoiding his terribly bruised hips, "I get sex." He placed a kiss at the corner of Mordecai's lips -man, sex really seemed to calm the usual prick-, "And you get to forget about that one girl from the cafe."

Mordecai bulked, "I don't-"

"Yes, you do." He said, cutting him off before he even tried to defend himself.

Lowering his lids and gazing at the other, he purred lowly, "I could be.. your distraction."

The artist pondered this as light kisses trailed his jaw.

It was true that he hadn't even considered Margret during his and Jeremy's little sexcapade, but, was that necessarily a reason to continue sleeping with the obnoxious knowitall?

Yes.

It was good enough.

After all, she was getting married. She didn't care about Mordecai or what he did, so why should he? It was his life, his choice. And, who knows perhaps it would be fun being fuck buddies with his rival.

So, nosing the other until he lifted his face from Mordecai's neck, the blunette answered his unspoken question by pressing their lips together. Sharing playful nips and easing licks until they were both a bit breathless, once more.

When they pulled away, Mordecai laughed, the other looking at him in confusion before simply joining in on the fun.

What the fuck were they going to tell Benson?

* * *

**Holy shit... That took so fucking long to write. God damn. I hope it turned out well! Sorry to everyone, I went a who summer without internet because I moved. Annoying, I know. But let me know what you think and be expecting another chapter because this story is far from finished!**


End file.
